sauvé par un sinistros
by miss serpentard
Summary: Aprés avoir subit des Doloris, Severus est sauvé par Sirius dans la forêt interdite. Suite à ça peu à peu il se rapproche, jusqu'à ce que... slash Sev'Sirius pré tome 5
1. chapitre 1

__

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic !! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui attende la suite de "dédoublement de personnalité" je suis complètement bloqué et comme je l'ai déjà expliqué je préfère attendre pour pouvoir mettre en ligne un chapitre de bonne qualité… Mais je vous promets de la finir !!

****

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni les lieux d'ailleurs ~__~(qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir Mon ch'tit Tom rien que pour moi). 

****

Genres : Celle-ci est un slash (aussi ^__^)le couple c'est un Sirius/Severus. C'est la réponse à un défi que j'avais lancé dans "plus de 60 défis à relevé", c'est le 65 je crois. 

****

Rated : je sais pas trop je mets PG-13 pour l'instant mais peut être que ça montera (sûrement en fait ^__^.)

****

Longueur : Je vais essayer de faire de long chapitre, normalement elle sera assez longue.

****

IMPORTANT : Comme j'avais lancé ce défi une autre personne l'a relevé donc c'est possible qu'il y ait des similitudes. L'autre personne qui l'a relevé est **_Zhusidinuo_****_._**

Bon ben place à l'histoire…

****

___________chapitre 1 : L'échec_____________

15 ans et déjà plongé dans les ténèbres jusqu'au cou. Severus Rogue avait toujours était une personne sombres, tous les autres élèves de 5ème année, et même de 6ème, étaient terrorisés par son regard et étaient persuadés qu'il deviendrait mangemort. Mais ce que les autres adolescents ne savaient pas c'est qu'il était DEJA au service de Voldemort. Bien sur lui n'avait pas encore sa marque donc il n'était pas encore vraiment considérer comme mangemort mais il effectuait des missions d'espionnage pour son maître très souvent.

Voldemort disposait de plusieurs espion au sein de Poudlard. Les 5 autres étaient tous en 7ème année, ce qui faisait de Severus le plus jeune de 2 ans. Ces 6 élèves faisait régner la terreur sur leur passage et les évocations de leur nom suffisaient à faire tremblait les plus courageux : Evan Rosier (l'Ange à l'âme de démon qui possédait autant d'ex petits ami que d'heure de retenu.), Nicolas Wilkes(mieux valait oublié le corps à corps avec lui, son surnom le plus fréquent était Goliath.), Steven Lestrange et sa petite amie d'une beauté troublante ( il était fortement déconseiller de simplement la regardé au risque de subir les foudres de son futur époux. ), Lucius Malefoy (qui vous paralysait d'un simple regard, il avait certes le nom qui aidé à faire peur mais il méritait largement sa réputation) et enfin Severus Rogue ( le cynique au regard d'acier qui possédait une répartit à toute épreuve et qui maîtrisait parfaitement une grande partit de la magie noire.)

Les 6 adolescents avaient été recrutés par Lord Voldemort lui-même et environ une foi par moi il recevait chacun des missions à faire. A l'aboutissement de cette mission il se réunissait dans la forêt pour faire le point et faire leur compte-rendu au maître. Si l'un d'eux échouait, il était puni par les autres à coups de Doloris. Heureusement pour eux c'était rare qu'ils ratent des missions. 

La missions de Severus pour cette foi-ci était de rallié un Serdaigle à leur cause, pas le faire rentrer dans leur groupe mais pour qu'il devienne un futur mangemort.

Il marchait le long des couloir de Poudlard en lançant des regard dont il avait le secret quand un élèves osait le regarder dans les yeux. Severus était un Serpentard et en tant que tel il n'avait aucun remord à enfreindre les règles par conséquent ses fréquentes sortit nocturne lui avait permit de connaître en profondeur Poudlard, bien sur jamais il n'aurait la prétention de dire qu'il connaît le château de fond en comble, mais il en savait suffisamment pour trouvé la salle commune des Serdaigle sans trop de problème.

Une foi arrivait devant le tableau d'une femme châtain au yeux vert d'une beauté éblouissante, Severus s'installa dans un des enfoncement du murs, qu'on pouvait trouver un peu partout dans le château, en attendu le garçon de Serdaigle.

Son attente fut moins longue qu'il l'avait craint : environ un quart d'heure après être arrivé Owen Nott sortit de sa salle commune. Severus, qui avait pensé avoir de la chance, dut retenir un soupir d'exaspérations quand il vit les maraudeurs se dirigeait vers lui avec un grand sourire : visiblement il l'attendait aussi. Severus commençait à faire demi tour pour rentrée dans sa salle commune "tant pis pour Nott j'aurais bien d'autre occasion" mais une voix particulièrement désagréable arriva au oreille du Serpentard.

-Il fait jour Rogue : tu l'avais pas remarqué ? Tu risque de tombait en cendre si tu reste exposé trop longtemps !

Severus se tourna pour faire face au visage de James Potter, du coin de l'œil il put voir Lupin s'avançait avec appréhension, Pettigrow tremblait de peur et Black… et bien, Black fidèle à lui-même avait un sourire collé au lèvres quoique un peu crispée comme même.

- Je pensais que les enfants d'Auror savait faire la différence entre un vampire et un être humain mais bien sur c'est sans prendre en compte que tes parent ont eux aussi du mal à faire la différence entre les différences espèces : quand ils t'ont fait ils ont du se trompé avec des taupes.

C'était incroyable avec quel violence réagissait Potter quand il s'agissait de sa famille ou de sa myopie. Black et Lupin eurent un mal de chien à l'empêchait de sauté sur Severus pour l'égorgeait vif. Le Serpentard eut un regard moqueur et s'en alla.

Cependant quelque couloir plus loin il fut rattrapé par Nott. Il était complètement essoufflé et mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir articuler quelque chose :

- Y a Potter qui veux te défier en duel ! finit-il par dire un sourire en coin.

Severus eu du mal à ne pas l'imité : Ce crétin voulait le défier en duel ! Lui ! Qui aurait pu battre un bonne partit des meilleur 7ème année ! Severus ne comptais pas laissé passé cette chance, il hocha la tête en essayant de rester le plus impassible possible. Le Serdaigle commençait à partir mais Severus l'arrêta :

- Faut qu'on parle.

Nott revint vers lui pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Pas ici crétin ! Suis-moi !

Severus repartit dans le labyrinthe de couloir suivit par Nott.

Une foi arrivé dans une salle déserte pour être sur de ne pas être dérangé, Severus ferma la porte et se tourna vers Nott. Il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré… pas du tout en faite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il.

Severus pensait que Nott pourrait faire un bon mangemort mais s'il était ami avec les maraudeurs, qui n'hésitait pas à criait au et fort qu'il détruirait Voldemort, il n'était peut être pas un si bon candidat que ça.

- Tu es ami avec ces imbéciles ? 

- C'est ce que EUX croient ? Répondit-il sans caché son dégoût.

Ah ! En fin de compte c'était peut être même encore plus intéressant qu'il l'avait pensé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux alors ? Demanda-t-il avec sa voix toujours aussi glacial et qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion.

- Depuis que mes parents sont morts Potter pense pouvoir se faire pardonner en devenant mon ami. 

Cette foi-ci la colère c'était clairement fais entendre dans sa voix. Severus avait commencé à pensait à Owen Nott comme mangemort quand il avait appris que ses parent avait été tuait par les 2 auror Potter lors d'une confrontation avec les mangemort, ses parent était aussi des auror mais ils avaient encaissé un sortilège perdu. Depuis se jour Owen portait une haine assez impressionnante au auror et à tout le ministère, mais il semblait que seul le groupe d'espion de Poudlard l'ai remarqué. Pour qu'une personne deviennent mangemort il fallait être sur de ses idée et de jusqu'où irait sa dévotion pour le seigneur des ténèbres, il fallait donc un peu plus de preuve pour Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pense du gouvernement d'aujourd'hui ? Continua donc le Serpentard.

Nott fronça les sourcils, apparemment il commençait à comprendre ce que Severus voulait de lui.

- Eh bien… je pense que… que…

- Abrège !

Severus savait être patient mais n'aimait pas perdre son temps. Nott tremblait de tout ses membres : c'était un Serdaigle pas un Gryffondor, la notion de courage ne lui était pas familière. Le Serpentard avait réussit à convaincre les Autres qu'il pourrait faire un bon mangemort car il ferait certainement un chercheur hors paire.

Après quelque seconde Nott reprit la parole :

- Le gouvernement n'est pas fait de la bonne manière, les décision sont beaucoup trop lente : il mette trop de temps à ce mettre d'accord. Je pense qu'il faudrait quelqu'un pour les imposer, quelqu'un qui serait prendre de bonne décision, les meilleurs pour le bon fonctionnement de la communauté sorcière.

Ce qu'avait entendu Severus était exactement ce qu'il fallait. Ca pouvait paraître un peu léger comme interrogatoire, surtout pour une cause aussi importante, mais Severus possédait un don indiscutable pour savoir si les gens lui mentait, il lui suffisait de fixer le regard de l'interrogée et la plupart du temps il savait si l'autre était sincère. Et Nott lui ne lui avait pas mentit.

- Et serais-tu prêt à changer ça ? Demanda Severus.

- Oui.

- Jusqu'au irais-tu pour cette cause ? Continua-t-il.

- J'irais jusqu'à donner ma propre vie, répondit Nott avec sincérité.

Severus souriait intérieurement : les Autres allaient être content de cette nouvelle recru. Il allait demander s'il était prêt à servir son maître au doigt et à l'œil lorsque qu'il entendu, un très bref instant, un frottement de tissu qui provenait de l'autre bout de la pièce : Une autre personne était dans la pièce ! Il scruta la salle de classe mais ne vit rien. "il doit être sous une cape d'invisibilité" en déduit-il. Il sortit sa baguette magique et :

- _Accio cape d'invisiblité _!

Un grand tissu argent fin et doux comme de l'eau s'envola et atterrit dans la main de Severus. La cape était partit de devant la porte et avait laissé place à James Potter qui affichait un sourire victorieux.

- J'en était sur ! T'es un mangemort ! Tu vas pourrir jusqu'au restant de tes jours à Azkaban !

Il était tellement occupé à imaginer son pire ennemie au fond d'une cellule qu'il ne faisait plus attention à rien et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que Severus put levé sa baguette :

- Quel crétin ! _Oubliette _!

Potter eut soudain le regard vague et lointain, il ne protesta même pas lorsque Severus le mit dehors. Le Serpentard mit les dernière chose au point avec Nott et sortit à son tour.

La réunion mensuel avec les Autres était dans 2 jours et Severus avait matière à s'inquiété : bien sur il avait réussi sa missions mais il s'était fait voir. Il avait beau avoir jeté un sort d'amnésie il était très facile de les neutralisé et Potter finirait par s'en souvenir un jour ou l'autre,. Même si ça serait dans longtemps, peut être 3 ou 4 ans, le sort finirait bien par arrêtait de faire effet ou du moins sera écrasé par la magie de Potter.

L'erreur en elle-même n'était pas si grave, Potter quand il s'en rappellera croira sûrement que c'était un rêve, même si le problème existait il n'était que mineur, non ce qui inquiétait Severus c'était justement d'avoir fait une erreur : Les erreurs n'était pas permise.

- Je vais avoir le droit à une série de Doloris, pensa-t-il.

23H25. Plus que 5 mn et la réunion commencerait. Severus était le premier, il était arrivait un quart d'heure avant le début tellement son appréhension était forte : il n'avait encore jamais commit d'erreur. 

- Il y a un début à tout, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Severus se secoua pour la faire taire et parcouru les alentour de son regard : il était au centre de la forêt interdite dans une minuscule clairière, tout était sombre c'était la nouvelle lune : tout leur réunion se passait pendant la nouvelle lune, on pouvait entendre le cri de certain animaux et même parfois en voir. Severus se souvenait d'une foi ou ils avaient vu une licorne une magnifique bête de 3, ou peut être même 4 mètres, de longueur.

- Alors Rogue ! Encore à rêver ! Demanda soudain une voix traînante.

- Bonsoir Malefoy !

C'était toujours très étrange de voir Lucius Malefoy dans une ambiance aussi sombre : malgré ses yeux d'un gris acier clair et ses cheveux blond comme la paille, que la plupart des gens aurait plus vu dans une atmosphère plus clair, il se fondait parfaitement au paysage. Rosier, Wilkes et le couple Lestrange était derrière lui: la troupe était au complet.

Il s'installèrent en rond comme il le faisait toujours et Malefoy ouvrit la réunion :

- Bien je pense que nous pouvons commençait. Pour mon compte la missions à était effectuait sans problème. Les potions que "l'armée" de Dumbledore devait utilisé pour soigné leur blessé ont été saboté : elles n'auront aucun effet.

Leur petit "association" n'était pas seulement là pour repérer les futur mangemort mais aussi pour empêchait le groupe que Dumbledore avait rassemblé pour combattre Voldemort, de progresser trop rapidement. Le mot "armée" utilisé par Malefoy avait été prononcer avec beaucoup d'ironie. Les 4 autre aussi avait réussit leur missions sans problème, toute des missions de sabotage. Puis se fut le tour de Severus :

- Nott deviendra un mangemort, le convaincre n'a pas été très difficile je pense même qu'il voulait déjà le devenir. Mais pendant qu'on discutait on a été interrompu.

Severus put voir la colère commençait à apparaître sur leurs visages mais il continua :

- J'ai put lui jetait une sortilège d'oubliette d'une grande puissance et je ne pense pas qu'il ne se souviendra jamais de ce qu'il à vue comme la réalité mais plutôt comme d'un rêve.

- Au moins tu as limité les dégât ! Vint la voix froide et cassante de Malefoy, mais c'est une erreur et tu sais ce qui se passe lorsque l'on fait une erreur.

Severus hocha la tête avec appréhension et vit les baguette des Autres se levaient. N'étant encore qu'en 7ème année leur Doloris n'était pas encore très puissant mais ils le lançaient toujours à 5 pour compensait ce manque.

- _Endoloris _ !

Severus tomba sur le sol sous la douleur et se mit à hurler comme jamais. La douleur de diffusait dans ton son corps comme un venin ou un poison très efficace. Chaque partielle de son corps était comme brûlait de l'intérieur, comme si son sang lui-même était en feu. L'agonie dans laquelle le sortilège plongée était tellement insupportable que toute les autre chose qui l'entourait paraissait futile, inutile, dérisoire.

Severus pouvait voir les Autres le regardait se tordre de douleur, il pouvait même sentir leur sourire, leur contentement de pouvoir faire agonisait un homme sur le sol.

Il était proche de l'inconscient, il le sentait, tout devenait encore plus sombres, tout devenait flou : les arbres, les étoiles, les visages des Autres. Mais aussi soudainement que les sortilèges avaient commencé ils s'arrêtèrent. Severus ouvrit les yeux et eu juste le temps de voir les Autres s'enfuir avant de voir un gros chien noir approcher. Il s'entendit bafouiller :

-S… Sinistros ?

Il fut sûr du contraire quand il vit le chien changer de forme et peu à peu prendre l'anatomie d'un Homme. Mais il ne put jamais voir son visage : il venait de sombrer dans le coma.

__________________________

__

Voilà le premier chapitre !! Il fait prés de 2500 mots… ça vous vas ? ^__^. J'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous plait je suis super inspiré pour celle-ci ! J'ai plein d'idée et j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire donc j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire ^__^. Je suis toujours très intéressé par vos commentaires, impressions et conseils ^__^. 


	2. chapitre 2

__

Chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier (Si vous l'avez aimé bien sur !) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ils font toujours aussi plaisir, je vous ai répondu à la fin du chapitre.

****

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni les lieux d'ailleurs ~__~(qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir Mon ch'tit Tom rien que pour moi). 

****

Genres : Celle-ci est un slash (aussi ^__^)le couple c'est un Sirius/Severus. C'est la réponse à un défi que j'avais lancé dans "plus de 60 défis à relevé", c'est le 65 je crois. 

****

Rated : je sais pas trop je mets PG-13 pour l'instant mais peut être que ça montera (sûrement en fait ^__^.)

****

Longueur : Je vais essayer de faire de long chapitre, normalement elle sera assez longue.

****

IMPORTANT : Comme j'avais lancé ce défi une autre personne l'a relevé donc c'est possible qu'il y ait des similitudes. L'autre personne qui l'a relevé est **_Zhusidinuo_****_._**

Bon ben place à l'histoire…

****

___________Chapitre 2 : le réveil _____________

Quand Severus reprit connaissance la première chose qui frappa son esprit fut les ou plutôt LA couleur qui l'entourer, tout était blanc, un blanc tellement éclatant et lumineux qu'il faisait mal à la tête. Il crut d'abord qu'il était mort et que s'était le paradis mais il abandonna bien vite cette idée "Si j'étais mort, je ne serais pas au paradis mais en enfer !". Sa vision devenait de plus en plus clair et il commençait à entrevoir les formes qui l'entouraient : il était à l'infirmerie. Et puis tout lui revint en mémoire : Nott le futur mangemort, Potter qui les surprenaient, la réunion avec les Autres, les Doloris et… le sinistros ? Mais était-ce vraiment un Sinistros ? Severus en doutait : il n'avait jamais cru en la divination et il était persuadé qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'un détail important.

- Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé Mr Rogue ! Dit soudain une voix.

C'était l'infirmière qui revenait avec un grand flacon, rempli d'un liquide bleu-vert, dans les mains.

- Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur Mr Rogue : Ca va presque faire 12 H que vous êtes à l'infirmerie ! Continua-t-elle.

12 H ! Si longtemps ! Il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec leur sortilège, mais quelle heure était-il ? Et surtout comment était-il arrivé à l'infirmerie ?

- Vous êtes un peu perdu n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait un sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres, c'est normal tout le monde est plus ou moins désorienté après une longue période de coma. Je vous ai trouvé ce matin devant la porte de l'infirmerie, inconscient et dans un très mauvais état, comment vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici ? Ca reste un mystère. Il est 19H25 et le dîner ne va pas tarder à commencer.

On l'avait trouvé devant l'infirmerie et on ne savait pas comment il était arrivé. Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité : c'était un élève qui l'avait ramené ou… le chien noir… le S… non ! Les Sinistros n'existait pas ! Et puis même s'il avait existait, ce que Severus ne croyait pas, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas ramené à l'infirmerie mais l'aurait plutôt accompagné dans la mort, non ça ne pouvait pas être le chien qu'il avait cru voir. Qui aurait pu le ramener ? Les Autres ? Impossible ! Le simple fait d'y pensait en était risible. Mais Alors qui ? Qui avait l'habitude d'allait dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit ? Qui aurait fait le choix, en le trouvant, de le ramener à l'infirmerie plutôt que de le laisser pourrir dans la forêt ? Pas beaucoup de monde c'est certain et Severus se fit la promesse de trouvait cette personne qui l'avait sauvé, qui avait fait cette action qui était inimaginable aux yeux de Severus : Les places auraient été inversées, lui, l'aurait sûrement laissé dans la forêt.

Le lendemain l'infirmière insista pour lui faire un dernier examen et une foi effectué, il put aller prendre son petit déjeuné. Il arriva en retard donc son entrée fut remarquée par tout le monde. Son regard croisa celui des maraudeurs et en particulier celui de Black : il avait quelque chose de différent, quoi ? Severus n'en avait aucune idée, mais alors que le regard de ses amis étaient moqueur le sien était plus… concerné ? Non, c'était stupide ! Black avait beau être le maraudeur qui montrer le moins d'animosité en vers lui, il n'était pas encore au point de s'inquiéter de sa santé… n'est-ce pas ? 

Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard à l'endroit des 5èmes années de sa classe. Il essaya de rentrée dans la conversation mais le regard que Black lui avait lancé continuait d'occupait ses pensées. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment détesté, comme c'était le cas avec Potter où la haine était tellement forte qu'elle était presque palpable, mais ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup non plus. Or le regard que lui avait lancé Black était le genre de regard que se lancent les copains ou les amis, il avait semblé concerné et Severus croyait même y avoir décelé une lueur de soulagement. Mais tout ceci était stupide : Black était le meilleur ami de Potter, le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, jamais il ne montrerait ne serait-ce qu'une partielle de compassion pour l'ennemie de toujours de son frère.

- Severus ! Cria une voix.

- Cris pas comme ça ! Je suis pas sourd, grogna Severus en regardant l'autre élève avec toute la méchanceté dont il était capable.

- N… non, mais c'est… tu répondais pas alors…, bégaya-t-il.

- C'était une raison pour me crier dans les oreilles ? Continua Severus toujours aussi intimidant.

- Excuse-moi, l'élève baissa la tête ne voulant plus faire face au regard de son camarade, le cours de métamorphose commence dans 10 mn et si on part pas maintenant on va être en retard. 

Métamorphose. La matière que Severus aimait le moins ou plutôt ce n'était pas la matière qu'il n'aimait pas mais la personne qui enseignait la matière : McGonagall. Cette vieille chouette détestait Severus pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle adorait James Potter. Et comme Severus le détestait, elle se faisait un devoir de lui rendre la vie aussi difficile que lui-même la rendait à Potter. 

Une foi arrivait dans la salle de classe, Severus s'installa tout au fond de la pièce comme à son habitude et regarda les autres élèves s'asseoir à leur tour. Son regard se posa une foi de plus sur Black, (il avait cours en commun avec les Gryffondor) Severus se dépêcha de détournait le regard : il le regardait un peu trop souvent à son goût en ce moment. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la vieille chouette qui rentrait dans la salle.

- Bonjour à tous ! Dit-elle de sa voix cassante.

"Elle serait plus crédible si elle donnait l'impression de le penser." Pensa Severus.

- Aujourd'hui se sera entièrement un cours de théorie : aucune pratique. Tout simplement parce que la pratique de ce que nous allons étudier n'est pas de votre niveau. Je vous prierais donc de prendre des notes et vous devrais me faire une synthèse pour la semaine prochaine.

Tous les élèves sortirent des parchemins et des plumes pour pouvoir noté tout ce qu'allait dire McGonagall.

- Le cours portera sur les animagies, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'en parler ?

Severus vit les maraudeurs se lancer un regard complice mais il n'en comprit pas la signification. Un cours sur les animagies ! Elle les prenait vraiment pour des débutants, il savait tous sur les animagies depuis l'âge de 9 ans. Il vit Potter levait la main, pour changer, et écouta la réponse avec ennui :

- On appelle animagus les sorciers qui sont capable de se transformer en animal, bien précis, à volonté. Cet animal est choisit en fonction de la personnalité de la personne, par rapport au défaut, qualité et même état d'esprit. L'apprentissage pour devenir animagus est laborieux et surtout très long, généralement plusieurs année. Le ministère surveille de très prés les sorciers animagies et ils sont obligés de se déclarer au pré du bureau des abus de sorcellerie.

Et c'est à la fin du long monologue que Severus se souvint du détail qu'il savait avoir oublié la nuit dernière : il avait vu le chien noir se transformer en humain ! C'était un animagie ! Et surtout, et maintenant Severus en était sur, c'était lui qui l'avait ramené à l'infirmerie ! Il n'aurait qu'à consulter la liste des animagies déclaré et il le trouverait ! Et après ? Que ferait-il ? Il irait le remercier ? Certainement pas ! Severus ne faisait pas partit de ce genre de personne, il décida donc de d'abord trouver l'identité de l'animagie et ensuite il aviserait.

Severus n'avait jamais attendu avec autant d'impatience la fin des cours, surtout celui de potions qui était son préféré. Mais il n'attendait qu'une seul chose : de pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque pour consulter la liste des animagies.

Dés que la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours résonna, Severus coura presque vers la bibliothèque dans le coin des animagies. La liste ne fut pas facile à trouver, il n'en existait pas beaucoup d'exemplaire surtout qu'il fallait souvent la remettre à jour, du moins c'est ce que croyait Severus mais une foi qu'il mit la main dessus, il vit qu'il n'existait que 5 animagies dont McGonagall qui se transformait en chat. Mais Severus, qui avait d'abord pensait que c'était une chance qu'il y en ait si peu, dut se retenir pour ne pas envoyer le livre par la fenêtre en ne trouvant pas d'animagus se transformant en chien noir.

-Je cherche un animagus et il faut que je tombe sur un non-déclaré !

- Déjà à bosser sur la synthèse de la semaine prochaine ?

Severus sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face au visage de Sirius Black, le Serpentard se maudit intérieurement pour s'être fait surprendre aussi facilement par un ami à Potter. Il fixa Black et remarqua qu'il avait l'air plus pâle et légèrement crispé.

- Non, juste une vérification pour mon propre compte. Répondit-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! Il aurait du l'envoyer balader au lieu de lui répondre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses aux animagies ?

Cette foi c'était sur : Black était mal à l'aise, il se tordait les doigts et Severus était sûr qu'il évitait son regard. Un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres et il lui demanda :

- On a quelque chose à cacher Black ?

Ca c'était déjà plus une réaction normale de sa part et il eut exactement la réaction qu'il voulait : Black devint encore plus pâle et lui lança un regard noir.

- Oh ! Et puis va te faire foutre Rogue ! Cria-t-il soudain avant de s'en aller

Pour Severus une chose était certain : pour avoir une réaction aussi violente à quelque chose d'aussi futile, Black avait quelque chose à se reprocher. "C'est peut être un animagus" se dit-il avec un sourire en coin et puis il se figea : Black était un grand ami de James Potter et certainement très fidèle… comme un chien… et il était toujours en noir plus des cheveux et des yeux noirs ! … Sirius Black… un chien noir… Non ! C'était impossible ! Il était bien trop bête pour pouvoir devenir un animagus surtout à l'age de 15 ans. Mais Severus avait un doute, un horrible doute qui s'insinuait peu à peu dans sa tête.

__________________________

__

Finit le chapitre 2 !! Il est un peu plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous à plut. Merci à tous les reviewers ça me touche vraiment énormément vos message :

****

Alice Gray : je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise, tu serais pas un peu fan de Severus ; ) ? Pour ta question ba t'as bien vu, et pour t'as supposition tu verras enfin je pense que c'est pas trop compliqué à deviné ^__^. Merci encore pour la reviews.

****

Scary : Ma fic est cool ? merci ! Ca fait plaisir ^__^, j'espère que tu trouvera la suite cool aussi.

****

Dodie-ange : Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolé si les faute d'orthographe dérange pour lire ~__~. J'ai toujours été une vrai catastrophe en orthographe mais j'ai essayé de faire des effort pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça sera plus lisible. Ta reviews m'a fait super plaisir, "qui deviendra une fanfics à ne pas manqué" ça m'a fait super plaisir merci encore ^__^.

****

Elava : Merci beaucoup ^__^, ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que ça viens de toi, je suis super contente que ça te plaise ^__^. Elle est arrivée assez vite la suite ?^__^.

Merci à tous et au prochain chapitre. 


	3. chapitre 3

__

Le chapitre trois est arrivé ! J'ai eu du mal pour l'écrire celui-là, mais bon je suis arrivé à la fin ^__^. 

****

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni les lieux d'ailleurs ~__~(qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir Mon ch'tit Tom rien que pour moi). 

****

Genres : Celle-ci est un slash (aussi ^__^)le couple c'est un Sirius/Severus. C'est la réponse à un défi que j'avais lancé dans "plus de 60 défis à relevé", c'est le 65 je crois. 

****

Rated : je sais pas trop je mets PG-13 pour l'instant mais peut être que ça montera (sûrement en fait ^__^.)

****

Longueur : Je vais essayer de faire de long chapitre, normalement elle sera assez longue.

****

IMPORTANT : Comme j'avais lancé ce défi une autre personne l'a relevé donc c'est possible qu'il y ait des similitudes. L'autre personne qui l'a relevé est **_Zhusidinuo.(l'histoire n'est pas encore publié)_**

Bon ben place à l'histoire…

****

___________Chapitre 3 : le cours de potion _____________

Ca allait bientôt faire une semaine que Severus c'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie, une semaine à observer les élèves et les professeurs pour voir qui correspondrait le mieux à la description d'un animagus chien. Car dans l'esprit de Severus c'était bel et bien le chien qui l'avait ramené mais surtout ça ne pouvait être qu'un professeur ou un élève assez vieux. Donc depuis 7 jours Severus faisait attention aux maximums d'élèves pour pouvoir trouver son mystérieux sauveur. Cependant il commençait à désespérer : il n'avait pas repéré une seule personne susceptible de correspondre à la description d'un animagus chien et encore moins d'un chien _noir_. 

Enfin si ! Il avait trouvé une personne, il l'avait même trouvé dés son premier jour de recherche : Sirius Black. L'ami fidèle de James Potter qui aurait donné jusqu'à sa propre vie pour celle de son "frère". Sirius Black l'adolescent dont toute les filles, et même certain garçon, étaient folles. Sirius Black qui avait toujours une blague à sortir, Sirius Black qui pouvait remonter le moral de n'importe qui. Mais aussi Sirius Black qui gardait toujours dans le regard une lueur de tristesse, qui avait toujours les yeux distants comme voilé pour cacher quelque chose qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Severus en avait déduit qu'il n'avait pas eu la vie facile et cette hypothèse étaient appuyé par le fait que plus les vacances d'été approchaient plus son voile sur les yeux se faisait persistant.

Vous auriez demandé à Severus il y a une semaine ce qu'il pensait de Sirius Black il vous aurait répondu qu'il était le type même du gamin pourrit gâté par un père richissime et une mère poule. Mais en une semaine le jugement de Severus s'était écroulé. De toute sa scolarité à Poudlard il n'avait jamais autant observé Sirius Black, ce qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs particulièrement agaçant mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il y voyait comme même un avantage : il avait appris à bien le connaître, et il fut surpris de voir que derrière cet adolescent tombeur et blagueur se cachait en fait un garçon hanté par sa famille et qui faisait tout pour cacher, derrière sa bonne humeur excessive, un passé sombre et embrumé par les ténèbres.

Severus avait appris qu'en réalité les parents chez qui habité Black n'était qu'adoptif. Ils l'avaient pris sous sa garde à ses 10 ans après que ses véritables parents soit envoyés à Azkaban pour avoir servit le seigneur des ténèbres. Et, si Severus ne s'était pas trompé, ses parents adoptifs n'avaient rien de très tendre, il était peut être riche mais n'ils ne s'occupaient pas de leur fils ou plutôt ne s'en occupait pas, comme l'avait d'abord cru Severus, en le gâtant… au contraire. 

Severus essayait bien de se mentir mais tout concordé : le chien était le symbole même de la fidélité on disait bien que le chien était le meilleur ami de l'homme, on disait aussi que les chiens étaient toujours prés à jouer et Black était toujours le premier à proposer les mauvais coups. Et le passé triste et sombre de Black pouvait se traduire par le pelage noir. Même dans le nom on pouvait retrouver l'évidence : Sirius Black voulait dire Chien Noir. Severus dut se faire à l'idée, même si elle lui paraissait absurde, c'était bel et bien Sirius Black qui lui avait sauvé la vie. 

Severus n'était pas du genre à émettre des hypothèses aussi facilement surtout à partir de coïncidence mais cette foi-ci, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il le poussait à agir de cette manière, cette option lui semblait la seul possible. Et en plus de toutes ces similitudes il y avait l'attitude de Black qui le poussait aussi dans cette direction : Severus, qui n'avait pas arrêté de poser les yeux sur lui, avait remarqué que le regard de Black aussi semblait dériver très souvent vers lui et il avait cru y déceler une lueur de gène et autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et l'idée que Black avait quelque chose à se reprocher était de plus en plus clair dans son esprit avec en plus la certitude que ça le concerné.

Severus prépara ses affaire pour le cours de potion qui commençait dans 15 mn et comme ça avait été le cas depuis la création de Poudlard ce cours était évidemment en commun avec les Gryffondor. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à se le sortir de la tête, il fallait qu'il est cour avec lui !

Une foi arrivait dans les cachots, les élèves commençait à s'installer comme ils en avaient l'habitude mais ils furent arrêtait par leur professeur :

- Non ! non ! J'en avait assez de voir ces deux maison toujours séparer, j'ai fait de nouveau binômes.

Severus adorait les potions et le professeur qui l'enseignait mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait chez lui c'était la manière avec laquelle il essayait de faire réconcilier Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il aurait été incapable d'en expliquer la raison mais Severus avait un horrible pressentiment.

- Pettigrow vous vous mettrez avec Verpey, Evans avec McNair…

Il continua la liste sous les grognement de tous, aucune des deux maison n'aimait se retrouvé avec l'autre pendant les cours mais en plus être obligé de travaillé avec elle s'en était trop pour les élèves. Il ne resta bientôt plus que quatre élèves : lui et Trinity Green pour Serpentard et Potter et Black pour Gryffondor. "Pourvu que ça soit Black !"… mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! Espérer être avec Black mais il était pas bien !

- Et enfin pour les dernier Potter avec Green et Rogue avec Black.

Evidemment ! Ils se dirigèrent vers leur paillasse pour commençait leur potion, et Severus put remarquer que Black semblait plus crispé que jamais et qu'il évitait constamment son regard. 

La potions qu'il avait à faire fut noté au tableau et ils se mirent au travail. Le silence qu'il y avait entre les deux élèves était trop oppressant pour Severus et au bout d'une demi heure il se décida à intervenir pour que ce silence disparaisse mais Black fut plus rapide :

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Il fallut un certain temps à Severus pour ce rendre compte qu'il parlait de leur rencontre à la bibliothèque et quand il comprit un sourire étira ses lèvres :

- Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé beaucoup chose. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait devenir animagus dés l'age de 14 ans pour les plus doué… tu le savais toi ?

Son sourire grandit encore quand il vit Black perdre un peu de sa couleur mais suffisamment pour que Severus s'en aperçoive. Cependant Black reprit bien vite contenance et ce fut à son tour de sourire.

- Je ne pense pas qu'un cancre comme toi en métamorphose puisse devenir animagus.

- Je ne veux pas devenir animagus, Severus leva la tête de son chaudron et fixa Black dans les yeux, me transformait en chien noir à volonté ne m'intéresse pas.

La réaction de Black réussit à effacer les derniers doute que Severus avait à propos de l'identité de son sauveur. Le Gryffondor perdit toute trace de couleur sur son visage et fixa Severus avec surprise et inquiétude.

- C… comment est-ce que… que tu sais _ça_ ? Finit-il par dire en chuchotant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as ramené à l'infirmerie Lundi dernier ? Répondit Rogue du tac au tac.

Black sursauta et sa surprise atteint des sommets.

- Je… je croyais que… que tu m'avais pas… pas vu, bégaya-t-il.

Severus jubilait intérieurement : il avait trouvé son sauveur et il avait réussit à mettre le grand, le sûr de lui et séduisant Sirius Black dans une situation délicate et le pauvre était réduit à bégayait comme un première année face à Malefoy.

- Oh ! Tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Black, sache que contrairement à ton copain le binoclard je sais utilisé mes yeux sans avoir à mettre de lunette !

L'insulte à l'adresse de son meilleur ami eu l'air d'avoir effet bénéfique sur Black. En effet il releva sa tête, qui avait repris des couleurs, et regarda Severus avec colère :

- N'insulte plus jamais James !

- Ah ouais ! Sinon tu vas faire quoi ! Aller pleurer sur l'épaule d'Evans ! Elle t'intéressait je crois la fille de moldus, non ? Dommage pour toi le binoclard a été plus rapide !

Les yeux de Black lançait maintenant des éclairs, leur petit échange c'était entièrement fait en chuchotant mais Severus savait que le ton allait monté à un moment où à un autre.

- Lily ne m'intéresse et ne m'intéresseras jamais ! Dit lentement Black d'une voix menaçante.

Severus devait bien avouer qu'il était assez intimidant quand il se mettait en colère et il pouvait sentir la puissance émanait de lui sans difficulté. Mais il fallait bien plus que ça pour intimidé Severus donc l'échange continua :

- Mais peut être que tu préfères les hommes ! Lança-t-il en pensant le déstabilisé mais quand il entendit la réponse de Black ce fut lui qui se déstabilisa :

- Peut être, en effet.

__________________

Fin du chapitre 3 !! Chuis pas gentil hein ? Tant pis ^__^ c'était trop tentant ! 

__

J'aurai une question à vous pensez : à votre avis Sirius Black il a eut une enfance heureuse ou malheureuse ? J'ai vu beaucoup de fic où c'était la première option, mais pour ma part je le voyait mieux avec une enfance triste, vous en pensez quoi ?

Qu'une seul reviews ~__~ boouu ! Elle vous plait pas mon histoire ? Si vous n'aimez pas donner moi des conseils pour que je m'améliore je les prend avec plaisir lorsqu'ils sont constructif… alors une ch'tite reviews… s'vous plait !! 

****

Elava : Tu sais tu peux mettre tous les compliments que tu veux je ne trouverais jamais ça lassant ^__^. Mais en même temps t'as raison de cherché la petite bête et pour Severus qui va trop vite au conclusion t'as pu voir dans ce chapitre qu'il n'y ai pas allé si vite que ça et puis même on dit que l'amour rend aveugle et élimine tout ce qui ne conserne pas l'élu de son cœur, non ? ~__^. Pour Sirius pas très malin c'est parce que moi je me l'imagine comme ça… enfin peut être comme même un peu moins stupide… on va dire que la c'est parce qu'il avait peur. Et pour mes fautes heu… ba… j'en utilise déjà un de correcteur auto mais je crois qu'il y a tellement de faute qu'il déclare forfait ~__~. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta reviews elle m'a vraiment fait super plaisir et chuis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise (même si t'es une des seul ~__~) Par contre le prochain chapitre lui mettra plus de temps pour arrivé, faudra être plus patiente ^__^. Bye. 


	4. chapitre 4

__

Je suis désolé pour l'attente un peu longue mais chuis en plein révision d' examens blanc alors je devais m'arrêter un peu d'écrire.

****

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni les lieux d'ailleurs ~__~(qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir Mon ch'tit Tom rien que pour moi). 

****

Genres : Celle-ci est un slash (aussi ^__^)le couple c'est un Sirius/Severus. C'est la réponse à un défi que j'avais lancé dans "plus de 60 défis à relevé", c'est le 65 je crois. 

****

Rated : je sais pas trop je mets PG-13 pour l'instant mais peut être que ça montera (sûrement en fait ^__^.)

****

Longueur : Je vais essayer de faire de long chapitre, La fic sera longue maintenant c'est sur. J'espère que j'arriverais à la fin avant le 21 juin ~__~. Je veux écrire toute la partit où ils vont être ensemble mais aussi la dispute qui fait qu'ils se détestent et peut être (si j'ai le temps) un peu en 1995. 

****

IMPORTANT : Comme j'avais lancé ce défi une autre personne l'a relevé donc c'est possible qu'il y ait des similitudes. L'autre personne qui l'a relevé est **_Zhusidinuo elle promet vraiment, j'ai adoré le début._**

Bon ben place à l'histoire…

****

___________Chapitre 4 :La discution _____________

Le cours de potion était terminé, Severus retournait dans sa salle commune. Il pouvait encore entendre les mot prononçaient par Black résonner dans sa tête : "peut être en effet" avec un calme déconcertant, une vérité dans les mots qui ne laissait pas de place au mensonge.

- Black serait… _gay_ ? Pensa Severus.

Il était complètement tarré ! Tout le monde savait que les gays risquait gros, très gros dans la communauté sorcière. Alors déjà Black avait l'air de se tenir à cette idée et ne faisait rien pour la refoulé mais en plus il le disait en plein court de potion ! Et à lui ! Un Serpentard qui n'aurait aucun remord à le dénoncer au ministère. Si Severus dévoilait ce secret Black serait au mieux enfermé à Azkaban au pire torturer puis tuer. Et le Serpentard comptait bien le dénoncer.

En fait non, il n'allait pas le vendre. Il allait le faire chanter. Oui, c'était une bien meilleur idée il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Mais étrangement il n'était plus enthousiasmé que ça à cette idée. Il se força malgré tout à sourire et changea de direction pour aller vers les quartier des Gryffondor.

Une foi sur place il se cacha dans les enfoncement qu'il avait déjà utilisé pour l'enrôlement du Serdaigle et attendit. 

Cette foi-ci l'attente fut beaucoup plus longue, il dut patienter prés d'1H30 avant de voir les maraudeurs sortir pour aller prendre leur dîner. Severus dut retenir son envie de vomir à la vue de Potter embrassant la sang de bourbe et suivit le groupe attendant la meilleur occasion pour attiré l'attention de Black L'opportunité parfaite se présenta quand ils commencèrent un sprint dans les couloir chacun prenant une direction différente pour savoir qui courait le plus vite. Une foi encore la connaissance de Severus du château l'aida et il put rattrapé Black sans avoir besoin de courir et apparut devant lui dans un couloir désert. 

Black n'eut même pas l'air surpris en le voyant sortir de derrière un tableau mais plutôt résigné et fataliste. Severus ne put retenir un sourire sadique qui s'agrandit encore quand il vit que Black n'opposer aucune résistance à le suivre dans un endroit encore plus tranquille.

Une fois [merci chris] dans une classe désaffecté ils se mirent face à face. Black était vraiment mal à l'aise mais étrangement Severus ne lisait pas de peur dans son regard, qui le fixait, comme il s'y était attendu, L'appréhension par contre y était très lisible. Ce fut Black qui parla le premier :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il essayait de parlait avec légèreté, comme si ce que Severus allait lui dire ne le toucherait pas, mais cette tentative n'était pas vraiment une réussite.

- Et ce que tu as pensait au conséquence de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure.

La lueur d'appréhension augmenta encore si c'était possible. Il hocha doucement la tête de droite à gauche ce qui agrandit le sourire de Severus.

- Crois-moi… tu aurais dû !

Black le fixa un moment. son regard mettait Severus mal à l'aise il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi mais il était d'une tel intensité ! Des dizaine de sentiment défilaient dans ces yeux d'un bleu sombre et profond : la peur que l'on pouvait voir distinctement à présent mais aussi l'appréhension, la colère, la tristesse, la haine… Mais pour celui-là Severus n'était pas convaincu ?… Non des regard aussi passionné et intense ne pouvait être que de la haine… n'est-ce pas ? 

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre. 

Les mots de Black, qui avait été chuchoté, sortirent Severus de l'analyse qu'il faisait du regard de Black… mais était-ce vraiment une analyse ? Severus avait aimé plongé ses yeux dans les siens… NON ! Il n'avait pas aimé ! Il l'avait fait pas nécessité ! Alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à pousser Black à bout comme il le faisait avec ses autres victimes ?

Severus se força à ce reprendre et à afficher son célèbre sourire.

- Tu vas me dénoncer ? Et venir les regardaient me torturer pour ne pas être comme eux ! Pour assumer ce que je suis ! Pour avoir un courage dont tu n'auras jamais connaissance ! S'énerva Black.

- Ce n'est pas du courage dont tu fais preuve Black : c'est du suicide. On pourrait croire que tu aimes souffrir, tu as fait ça toute ta vie : souffrir !

Severus évita de justesse le coup de poing de Black et aussi le genou qui aurait atterrit à un endroit très douloureux. Le Serpentard s'était attendu à plus de coup, même une bagarre mais il n'y en eut pas d'autre. Severus releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Black… et quel regard ! Il n'avait jamais était aussi intense ! Il était presque touché par ce regard rempli de douleur, de tristesse, de colère et toujours ce même sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Severus pouvait quasiment voir les larmes qui menaçait aux coins de ses yeux. Mais il fut encore plus surpris quand il vit un demi-sourire se former sur ses lèvres, désabusé certes mais sourire comme même.

- Tu crois peut être que j'aime souffrir mais toi tu aimes VOIR les autres souffrir. Je suis sur que tu adoreras le spectacle quand tu m'auras dénoncé.

Voir les autres souffrir… comme les Autres avait aimé lui jeté les sortilège Doloris… il n'était pas comme ça… il ne voulait pas être comme les Autres… pourtant il l'était. Décidément Black savait comment le déstabilisé mais il ne fallait pas qu'il lui montre que c'est parole l'avait touché, donc Severus essaya de lui répondre en restant imperturbable :

- Je ne vais pas te dénoncer… j'ai une meilleur idée.

- … Tu vas me faire chanter ! 

La colère de Black était revenu mais c'était une colère d'impuissance. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour pouvoir continuer, temps que Severus lui donna même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi : d'habitude l'autre personne devait se pliait parfaitement à sa volonté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix impuissante.

- Qu'est-ce que cache Lupin ?

- Va te faire foutre ! Ca je ne te le dirait jamais ! Ca ne te regarde pas !

Depuis que Severus était à Poudlard il observait les autres élèves ce qui lui avait permit de découvrir quelque secrets très intéressant. Mais il n'avait jamais réussit à savoir ce que cachait Lupin, le Gryffondor avait toujours une mine fatigué et malade. Et maintenant il avait la possibilité de le savoir.

- C'est ton secret contre le sien Black, et puis tu risque bien plus que lui, non ?

- Pas forcément… justement.

Severus fronça les sourcils : comment un secret pouvait coûté plus que celui de Black. Et puis c'était pas on problème, Severus voulait s'avoir et il serait.

- j'en ai rien à faire, dis-le moi ou tu peux dire au revoir à Poudlard.

Cette fois c'était de la panique qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de Black. Severus aurait du être heureux d'une situation comme celle-ci, il les avait toujours aimé, ce sentiment de puissance. Mais là il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir.

Puis d'un coup la lueur dans les yeux de Black changea, Severus fut surpris par cette attitude : Black était presque… victorieux.

- Je te le dirait que si tu me dit ce que tu faisait dans les bois l'autre nuit.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de négocier ! Lui répondit Severus le plus froidement possible. 

Mais intérieurement il commençait à avoir peur.

- Moi je crois que si ! Tu était avec 5 des plus dangereux élèves de Poudlard !

- Et alors ?

- Tu es un mangemort.

La phrase sonna comme un choc dans la tête de Severus. Black était sur de se qu'il disait. Mais il fallait un peu plus que ça pour avoir Severus Rogue. Le Serpentard sourie et :

- Tu veux parlait de cette fameuse nuit ? Très bien parlons-en, tu ne m'as jamais répondu : Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ?

Mais Black non plus ne se faisait pas avoir aussi facilement apparemment puisqu'il continua 

- C'est un peu facile de répondre à une question par une autre tu ne crois pas ? Répond-moi et après on verra.

Severus réfléchit quelque seconde : ils possédaient tous les deux un secret dérangeant sur l'autre, Severus voulait vraiment des réponse au sienne et il était prés à parier que Black aussi voulait vraiment savoir. Donc il finit par dire :

- On peut toujours faire un marché : on veux tous les deux des réponse à nos question et on possède tous les deux un secrets particulièrement dérangeant sur l'autre. On n'a cas se répondre en promettant de ne jamais divulguer les réponses et bien sur ne pas non plus dire nos conditions respective.

Black le fixa et finit par sourire :

- Ca me semble juste à part que j'aurais le droit à une question de plus.

Severus hocha la tête. Il firent un serment magique pour être obligeait de répondre et de dire la vérité. Le Serpentard n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal, jamais il n'aurait accepté ça mais là c'était lui qui le proposait ! Mais il voulait une réponse à ces questions. Ce fut Black qui commença :

- Alors tu faisais quoi dans la forêt ?

- On faisait le contre rendu à notre maître sur les missions effectuait une foi par moi dans Poudlard.

Si Severus avait été en condition pour le remarqué il aurais pu voir que Black n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit mangemort.

- Maintenant à mon tour : Quel est le secrets de Lupin ?

- C'est un loup-Garou depuis qu'il a 9 ans, mais laisse tombé pour le faire renvoyer : il est sous la protection de Dumbledore.

Un loup-Garou ! C'était donc ça, maintenant qu'on lui disait c'était même logique. Il était toujours de plus en plus mal ou même absent au alentour de la pleine lune. Sous la protection de Dumbledore ! Cette homme était vraiment tarré !

- Combien de petites copines as-tu eu jusqu'à ce jour ?

Mais c'était quoi cette question ! Il ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça ! Quoique lui c'était au garçon pas au fille.

- Aucune.

Black eu le sourire de quelqu'un qui avait la confirmation de quelque chose qu'il savait déjà. C'était au tour de Severus, il allait enfin savoir ce qui était passé par la tête de Black cette nuit-là.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené à l'infirmerie Lundi dernier ?

Severus vit Black hésiter quelque seconde avant qu'il ne le plaque contre le mur, qu'il bloque ses bras et qu'il force ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Serpentard n'eu même pas le temps de se débattre que Black s'écartait :

- Pour ça.

Et il s'enfuit.

__________________________

__

Finit ! J'avais plein d'idée pour celui-là, je l'ai écrit d'une traite. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé !!

Wahou tout les reviews !! Merci beaucoup il m'ont vraiment touchait :

****

Diane Slytherine : Merci beaucoup ^__^. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et oui t'avais p-e raison : j'ai eu plein de reviews là chuis toute contente ^__^. J'espère que je vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps. Merci encore.

****

MmeCreed : Si tu aimes toute les histoire avec Severus j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celle-ci ^__^.

****

Exandra : Oui la dernière phrase laisse présagé plein de chose, celle de ce chapitre aussi d'ailleurs non ? J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.

****

Anshi : Merci beaucoup ^__^. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite.

****

Moi : Merci ^__^. La suite ba la voilà ^__^.

****

Kaima : T'aime l'enfance que j'ai faite à Sirius ? Ba ça va alors ^__^. Toi aussi t'as des tendance mélo-dramatique ? ^__^. Merci encore.

****

. : Tu adores ? Merci ^__^. J'espère que tu as adorés cette suite aussi.

****

Chris : J'essaye vraiment de faire des effort pour l'orthographe mais j'ai toujours eu des problème ~__~. Oui la découverte se fait vite mais bon Severus est un génie non ? ^__^. Et puis c'est pas grave si tu laisses pas de reviews à chaque foiS( ^__^.) je sais que tu suis ça me suffit merci ^__^.

****

Anala chantelune : Oui moi je l'imagine mieux avec une enfance malheureuse, je sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que ça colle beaucoup mieux au personnage. Par contre James je le vois super gaté ^__^. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite. Merci.

****

C_fleurbleue : Et oui je l'ai fait ^__^. J'était inspiré alors je m'y suis, j'espère que tu aimeras. T'as craqué pour Sirius et Severus ? Moi aussi ~__~. Mais Severus est un peu moins bulldog (j'ai adoré ton expression ^__^) dans ce chapitre. Merci encore.

Merci encore à tout le monde et puis n'oublié pas un reviews fait toujours super plaisir, alors un ch'tit geste ^__^.

**__**


	5. chapitre 5

__

Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolé pour l'attente encore plus que longue que la dernière fois, mais j'avais écrit une partit du chapitre et il a été effacé et ensuite je suis toujours en pleine période d'examens blanc alors…

****

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni les lieux d'ailleurs ~__~(qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir Mon ch'tit Tom rien que pour moi). 

****

Genres : Celle-ci est un slash (aussi ^__^)le couple c'est un Sirius/Severus. C'est la réponse à un défi que j'avais lancé dans "plus de 60 défis à relevé", c'est le 65 je crois. 

****

Rated : je sais pas trop je mets PG-13 pour l'instant mais peut être que ça montera (sûrement en fait ^__^.)

****

Longueur : Je vais essayer de faire de long chapitre, La fic sera longue maintenant c'est sur. J'espère que j'arriverais à la fin avant le 21 juin ~__~. Je veux écrire toute la partit où ils vont être ensemble mais aussi la dispute qui fait qu'ils se détestent et peut être (si j'ai le temps) un peu en 1995. 

****

IMPORTANT : Comme j'avais lancé ce défi une autre personne l'a relevé donc c'est possible qu'il y ait des similitudes. L'autre personne qui l'a relevé est **_Zhusidinuo elle promet vraiment, j'ai adoré le début._**

Bon ben place à l'histoire…

****

___________Chapitre 5 : Le grand secret… révélé ? _____________(désolé en tant que fan d'Indochine j'ai pas pu m'empêché ~__~)

Cette fois-ci Black allait y avoir droit ! Il avait osé l'embrasser ! Comment cet… ce… ce _gay _avait-il osé l'embrasser ? Mais il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça : cette fois-ci finit le chantage, Severus allait le vendre au ministère et se réjouir du spectacle qu'offrirait son exécution. Il dirait au ministère qu'il y avait un Homo dans les murs de Poudlard et il porterais aussi plainte pour harcèlement sexuel… quoique il ne valait mieux pas faire allusion à ce petit incident : il serait la risée de tout les Serpentard et même de Poudlard si cette affaire venait à s'ébruiter.

Mais comment allait-il prouver que ce qu'il avançait été vrai ? Le ministère se contentait rarement de simple témoignage, s'il voulait que le ministère d'atteinte à la pudeur le croient il lui faudrait des preuves. Et s'il ne voulait pas raconter son… baiser volé ("Comment a-t-il osé !") la seul preuve qu'il avait, étaient les quelques mots qu'avait prononcé Black en potions et il voyait mal Sirius Black appuyer ses dires. Le seul moyen qu'il le croient était qu'il boive du veritaserum mais s'il le buvait il dirait aussi pour le b… enfin l'incident.

Résultat : il était encore coincé ! Ou au moins il ne pouvait pas le dire au ministère… mais il pouvait toujours le dire au directeur de Poudlard. Lui pourrait faire quelque chose et il le croirait sûrement, Dumbledore avait un pouvoir incroyable pour savoir quand les gens était sincère, il serait que Severus dirait la vérité et il ferait sûrement quelque chose même s'il avait de quoi en douter après la révélation sur Lupin.

Il irait voir Dumbledore demain après le cour de soin au créature magique qui, comme par hasard, était avec les Gryffondor. Il s'empara d'une feuille de papier et d'encre et écrivit une lettre au directeur pour le prévenir qu'il passerait le voir demain midi.

Une fois sa lettre finit et envoyait il monta dans son dortoir, le souvenir du baiser volé toujours dans son esprit, et plongea dans un sommeil profond et agité.

__

Il était entouré d'arbre et d'obscurité, en plein milieu de la forêt interdite. Les sortilèges Doloris lançait par les Autres était au bord de la plonger dans la folie pour toujours. Lorsque qu'un grand chien noir arriva de nul part (ou était-ce du ciel ?) et attaqua les Autres férocement les faisant prendre la fuite et laisser leur victime.

Les chien se tourna vers lui et s'approcha, Severus, lui, tenta de s'éloigner mais les effet du sortilège était encore trop présent et il ne réussit qu'a s'appuyait le dos contre un arbre.

Dés qu'il se fut bien avancer le chien reprit sa forme humaine. Un fois son apparence d'origine récupérer il s'approcha encore plus prés… très prés. Severus pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, ses yeux était plongé dans ceux de Black où il pouvait voir plus distinctement que jamais le sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais dont il commençait à avoir une petite idée.

La distance entre eux deux diminua encore et encore jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Leur lèvres était l'une contre l'autre et la sensation n'était en rien désagréable. Severus se surprit même à répondre au baiser et passé ses bras autour du coup de Black.

Black fit glisser sa main le long du corps de Severus qui…

Se réveilla en sueur. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers son réveil il put voir qu'il devrait se lever dans 10 minutes. Severus pouvait encore voir très distinctement les images de son rê… cauchemar ! Mais son inconscient n'avait pas eu l'air de détester ce traitement, ce qui mettait Severus dans une positions très inconfortable. Il y a un moment il avait lu que les rêves était les désir inconscients refoulés. Mais son rêv… cauchemar ne pouvait pas être un de ses désirs : il embrassé un autre homme ! Et Black en plus de ça ! Il n'était pas gay ! Il préférait les filles, il avait toujours préféré les filles !

Et c'est sur cette pensait que la question de Black lui revint en mémoire :"Combien de petite amie a-tu eu jusqu'à ce jour ?". Il lui avait répondu la vérité : aucune. Mais à 15 ans ce n'était pas un drame de n'avoir jamais eu de petite amie, si ? Et puis ce n'était parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu qu'il n'avait jamais voulut en avoir. 

Alors qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire les filles pour qui il avait eu un jour un béguin le réveil commun sonna. Les autre garçon du dortoir se levèrent et commencèrent à s'habiller dans un boucan infernal. Et Severus dut interrompre sa recherche pour commençait lui aussi à se préparer.

Il descendit avec les autres Serpentard vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner avant de commençait sa journée. Une foi arrivé, son regard dériva inévitablement vers la table des Gryffondor où il repéra très vite les maraudeurs. Mais une chose lui sauta aux yeux : Black n'était pas là ! Severus trouvait ça un peu gros que le lendemain du b… de l'incident Black soit absent, pour lui ce n'était pas une coïncidence. "Il a sûrement peur de me faire face !"pensa Severus avec un sourire en coin. 

Une fois que les Serpentard eurent finit de prendre leurs repas ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Severus se demandait encore ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête en choisissant cette option, le professeur Brulopot, qui enseignait cette matière depuis 40 ans, n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte que ses élèves n'avaient pas la même maîtrise que lui en se qui concernait les animaux. Severus se rappellerait toute sa vie l'année dernière quand le professeur leur avait fait étudier des licornes, ils étaient par binôme, comme la plupart du temps à Poudlard, de sexes différent pour que les garçons puissent aussi approcher les bêtes. Mais Brulopot avait oublié de leur précisait que même s'il pouvait les approcher il ne pouvait pas les toucher, donc quand Potter avait voulu caressait la licorne il avait presque perdu un bras à cause de la corne qui lui était arrivé dessus. Il arrivait encore à Severus de rire de cet épisode en y repensant.

Une fois arrivait devant l'enclos Severus dut se retenir de ne pas se boucher les oreilles avant de se rendre compte que l'enclos était sécurisé par un charme de surdité. Dans le parc aménagé se trouvait une dizaine d'Erkling, des sortes de Elfe nain dont le chant attirait les enfant loin de leurs parent pour que la bestiole puissent les dévoré ensuite. Apparemment leur professeur avait encore surestimait leur niveau, d'après leur le livre de soin aux créatures magique l'Erkling faisait partit des animaux qui demandait une grande maîtrise de la matière.

- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier des Erkling. Vous vous mettrez avec votre camarades habituel et vous choisirez une bête pour l'étudier. Aller dépêchez-vous !

Severus se mis avec Trinity Green, son binôme depuis maintenant 3 ans pour les soins aux créatures magiques. C'était une fille dont la plupart des garçons de Poudlard louait la beauté. Une cascade de cheveux d'un noir entourait son visage fin et ses yeux était d'un bleu tellement clair que Severus s'était demandé plusieurs fois si il n'était pas transparent. Mais comme le Serpentard l'avait appris très tôt il faut se méfier des apparences, Green était surnommé la mante religieuse, à l'âge de 15 ans elle avait déjà eu plus de petit ami que la plupart des 7ème année les plus belle de Poudlard. Mais Trinity Green, en plus de son interminable tableau de chasse, avait un goût très prononcé pour voir les autres souffrir et on pouvait voir danser dans son regard une lueur de sadisme peu commune. Green ferait un excellent mangemort à sa sortit de Poudlard, c'était Malefoy qui l'avait recruté l'année dernière.

- T'as entendu l'histoire avec Black ? Toute l'école en parle. Demanda-t-elle une foi leur Erkling choisit.

Une histoire avec Black ? Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait encore bien put faire !

- Non.

Severus pouvait voir que quel que soit cette histoire Green l'aimait beaucoup.

- Y paraît que ce crétin a essayait de se suicider.

Severus crut qu'on lui avait versé un seau d'eau glacé sur tout le corps. Il avait essayé de se tuer ! Mais Pourquoi ? "Severus arrête de te poser des question idiote tu sais très bien pourquoi il a voulut faire ça !"

- On raconte qu'il voulait sautait du haut de la tour d'astronomie, mais que Potter est arrivé à temps… dommage.

Il voulait sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ! Mais il est tarré !

- Il est à l'infirmerie, quand il est arrivé Malefoy m'a dit qu'il était en larme, il n'arrêtait pas de se traiter d'imbécile et de dire qu'il aurait dut se retenir. D'après ce que j'ai compris il était totalement paniqué.

Paniqué ? A cause de lui ?… mais pourquoi est-ce que ça le retourné ! Ca ne devrait rien lui faire que Black ait tenté de se suicidé ! Ca l'aurait bien arrangé même ! Mais alors… pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se moquer de lui, pourquoi il n'arrivait à le détester comme il le faisait pour Potter et pourquoi il n'arrivait même pas à se le sortir de la tête ! Et puis ce rêve… et s'il tenait plus à Black qu'il ne voulait l'admettre ? NON ! Bien sur que non ! Il était bouleversé parce que ça aurait été le première personne qui serait morte par sa faute, il n'avait jamais tué personne et on disait qu'on avait toujours du remord après son premier meurtre mais qu'après ça passé. Black aurait été sa première victime c'est tout, c'est pour ça qu'il se sentait bizarre… et pourtant…

Severus attendait devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Dans quelque seconde Dumbledore serait au courant de toute l'histoire de Black. Mais Severus hésitait de plus en plus à lui dire et se qu'il l'énervait le plus c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le dérangeait autant. Il aurait du être heureux de enfin pouvoir se vengeait de ce Black lui avait fait. Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir !

La gargouille tourna sur elle-même et Severus s'engagea toujours aussi indécis.

- Ah bonjour Severus ! Je crois que vous vouliez me parler d'une affaire importante, non ? Demanda le directeur.

- Euh… oui c'est ça monsieur.

Il n'avait plus le choix à présent il fallait qu'il lui disent, qu'il lui disent que Black était gay et qu'il lui disent qu'il l'avait obligé à l'embrasser.

- Severus.

La voix du directeur le sortit de ses pensées.

- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Sa voix était douce et encourageante. Severus leva la tête et croisa ses yeux bleu tout aussi engageant que ses paroles. Ces quelques mots éliminèrent les dernier doutes de Severus : il ne pouvait pas (ou ne voulait pas ?) dévoiler le secrets de Black. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Depuis maintenant 1 ans et demi je suis au service de Lord Voldemort et je voudrais devenir espion pour votre cause.

_________________________

__

Voilà j'ai finit !! et ba j'ai eu plus de mal avec celui-là ! J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire !

Vos reviews me font vraiment super plaisir, c'est très agréable de savoir que des gens apprécit ce qu'on écrit :

****

Exandra : J'essaye vraiment de faire des effort pour que l'attitude de Severus soit bien décrite et je suis contente que tu trouve que c'est bien fait. Et oui il prend peu à peu conscience qu'il apprécie beaucoup Black encore plus dans ce chapitre là. Je suis d'accord avec toi vive les Severus/Sirius !! y en as vraiment pas assez. Mercie encore pour la reviews ^__^.

****

MmeCreed : La suite ? Ba la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. 

****

Anala chantelune : en fait je sais déjà comment expliqué leur futur haine et aussi le passage avec James, ce qui me fait peur c'est si avant le 21 juin jusque là ~__~. Mais sinon pour les idée j'en manque pas pour cette fic, j'espère qu'elle te plairont. Merci ^__^.

****

Kanzaki Umi : kikou ! Toi aussi tu aime bien le passage du baiser ? C'est mon préféré du dernier chapitre ^__^. Je suis contente que tu aimes les réaction de Severus parce que je trouve que c'est un personnage vraiment complexe et je me demande toujours si j'arrive bien à retranscrire sa personnalité. Merci encore pour ta reviews ^__^.

****

Elena Rogue : T'aime pas mes fin de chapitre ? Moi je les aimes bien ^__^. Je suis contente que la façon dont je manipule mes personnage te plaise. Merci pour les compliments ^__^.

****

Waterhouse : je suis contente que ça te plaise, et ce chapitre est plus long normalement, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci ^__^.

****

Lady voldemort : moi aussi je trouve qu'il y a pas assez de Sirius/Severus, c'est pour ça que j'écrit cette histoire d'ailleurs. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Merci encore ^__^.

****

Chris : j'ai fait des effort pour ce chapitre avec l'orthographe j'espère qu'il y en a moins. Le truc c'est que je connais les règles de grammaire mais j'oublie tout le temps de les appilqué ~__~. Mais je vais demandé un bêta lecteur. Je te remercie du conseil. Je viendrait peut être faire un tour sur ton ML. Merci encore des conseils bye.

Voilà je vous remercie encore !! J'aurais quelque question à vous posez :

1)D'abord la plus importante comme vous l'avait sûrement remarqué j'ai quelque problème avec mon orthographe et j'aimerais beaucoup que des personne me les corrige avant que je les publie mais il faudrait que ça se fasse le plus rapidement possible, c'est à dire qu'il soit corrigeait très vite. Merci d'avance.

2)Ensuite je me pose la question depuis un moment : pour le "rated". Vous voulez que l'histoire reste soft, enfin comme en ce moment ou quel devienne un peu plus hard par la suite, parce que j'ai des idées pour la suite pour lesquelles PG-13 ne serait peut être plus suffisant, enfin ça dépendra aussi la façon dont je l'écrit. Alors la suite de la fic : soft ou hard ? Ah oui ! je ne compte pas de toute manière m'arrêter au simple baiser. 

4) Combien d'entre vous avait deviné que le chapitre se terminerai comme ça ^_^?

3)Vous voulez bien me laissez plein de reviews ? ^_^.


	6. chapitre 6

__

Voilà le chapitre 6 !! Les choses avance normalement dans celui-là, Severus prend pleinement conscience de ce qui se passe ^__^.

****

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni les lieux d'ailleurs ~__~(qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir Mon ch'tit Tom rien que pour moi). 

****

Genres : Celle-ci est un slash (aussi ^__^)le couple c'est un Sirius/Severus. C'est la réponse à un défi que j'avais lancé dans "plus de 60 défis à relevé", c'est le 65 je crois. 

****

Rated : je sais pas trop je mets PG-13 pour l'instant mais peut être que ça montera (sûrement en fait ^__^.)

****

Longueur : La première partit est bientôt finit : ils sont quasiment ensemble. Quand cette partit sera finit je mettrait leur séparation en ligne, mais elle sera sûrement moins longue.

****

IMPORTANT : Comme j'avais lancé ce défi une autre personne l'a relevé donc c'est possible qu'il y ait des similitudes. L'autre personne qui l'a relevé est _Zhusidinuo elle promet vraiment, j'ai adoré le début._

Je voudrais dire un grand, grand merci à Chris et Kaima qui se sont dévoué pour corrigé la montagne de faute qu'est ma fics. Enfin maintenant y plus de faute grâce à eux ^__^. 

Bon ben place à l'histoire…

****

___________Chapitre 6 : La prise de conscience _______________ 

__Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ! Il venait de trahir son maître ! Il venait de se mettre au service de Dumbledore et trahir la confiance de Lord Voldemort simplement pour… Pour Black ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête !

  
Il devait tout au seigneur des ténèbres : c'était grâce à lui que Severus avait pu échapper à l'orphelinat moldu en lui trouvant une famille d'accueil, c'était encore grâce à lui que Severus en connaissait autant sur la magie noire et c'était grâce à Lord Voldemort qu'il était Le Severus Rogue que tout le monde connaissait. Et lui comment, il le remerciait ? Il le trahissait ! Et pour Black en plus!

  
Il ne l'avait pas dénoncé simplement parce que ce crétin avait essayé de se suicider ! Et, en plus, il avait dit à Dumbledore qu'il était au service de Voldemort ! Et qu'il voulait bien jouer les espions ! En une phrase la vie de Severus venait de basculer : il avait changé de camps, il avait protégé Black et il s'était rendu compte que lui aussi était gay. NON ! Il n'était pas gay ! Il préférait les filles. Et pourtant, il venait de révéler son plus grand secret pour couvrir un garçon. Chez les Serpentards on ne faisait jamais rien gratuitement, quand un service était rendu c'était toujours par profit. Mais là, quel avait été le profit de Severus ? Pouvoir manipuler Black jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui apporter ? Il n'était pas moche, plutôt le contraire même. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que Black ne soit pas moche ?Mais Severus savait exactement ce qu'il lui arrivait : depuis que Black l'avait ramené à l'infirmerie cette fameuse nuit, son esprit prenait peu à peu conscience d'une chose. D'une chose qu'il avait d'abord ignoré puis qu'il avait essayé de refouler. Severus repensa aux filles avec qui, il avait voulut sortir. Ou plutôt, au manque de filles avec qui, il avait voulut sortir : il n'y en avait jamais eu. Il repensa ensuite à Black, ses yeux bleus d'une intensité rare, l'attention qu'il lui portait depuis maintenant une semaine, sa vie qu'il connaissait maintenant du bout des doigts, les secrets qu'ils partageaient, son rêve où il avait apprécié le baisé échangé avec lui. Et ça le frappa de plein fouet : d'une chose il était gay mais en plus il était amoureux de Black.

Severus, qui était dans son dortoir, plongea sa tête dans son oreiller. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux du meilleur ami de la personne qu'il méprisait le plus au monde ! Mais une question se glissait peu à peu dans son esprit : devait-il continuer à refouler ses sentiments ou devait-il allait voir Black et… Et quoi au juste ? Lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Certainement pas ! Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à accepter lui-même qu'il l'aimait, il n'allait sûrement pas lui dire en retour. Mais alors que devait-il faire ? Profiter, que Black l'aime aussi ou qu'au moins il ait envie de lui ou encore, faire que tout redevienne comme avant ? "Severus décidément t'es stupide !" La situation ne pourrait plus jamais redevenir comme avant : Il savait pour Black, Black savait pour lui et Dumbledore connaissait sa situation. Non plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Et tout ça, à cause de ce crétin de Potter qui, les avaient interrompus lui et Nott. S'il ne les avait pas interrompus, il n'aurait jamais commis d'erreur et les autres ne l'auraient pas punit, Black ne l'aurait jamais ramené à l'infirmerie, il n'aurait jamais apprit à mieux le connaître, il n'aurait jamais su que Black l'aimait et surtout il ne se serait pas mis à l'aimer. 

Satané Potter !

  
Mais cette situation était encore compliquée par la présence des autres dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Parce que, eux n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à les dénoncer si jamais ils apprenaient que Severus et Black était gay. Non, c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Il ne pouvait pas se permette de profiter de la situation pour quelques instants de bonheur (et/ou plaisir) si sa vie et celle de Black était mise en péril. Il allait devoir ignorer Black

  
- Severus, le cours d'enchantement va commencer ! Tu ferais mieux de te   
dépêcher !

  
Le Serpentard jeta son regard le plus meurtrier à l'imbécile qui avait osé le déranger et se leva pour aller préparer ses affaires.  
  
Severus n'avait jamais autant voulu jeter le sortilège " Doloris " à un être humain. Flitwick, le prof de sortilège, lui avait donné une retenue parce qu'il n'était pas assez attentif au cours. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être attentif pour comprendre ce que ce nain disait ! Et puis ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait la tête à autre chose en ce moment.

Il devrait faire sa retenue le soir même, à 20 heures : ranger la serre numéro 1. Au moins les plantes y étaient inoffensives. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui dérangeait Severus : Il y a deux semaines, les maraudeurs avaient fait une "blague", mais manque de chance pour eux, ils s'étaient fait attraper et avaient tous récolter deux semaines d'heures de retenues. Pettigrow lavait les couloirs, Lupin allait dans la forêt interdite, Potter rangeait le local de réserve d'ingrédient de potions et Black s'occupait, des serres.

"A croire que la vie s'acharne contre moi !" Pensa Severus.

Ce soir, était leur dernier jour de retenue, il avait bien essayé de négocier avec le prof, mais il n'avait rien voulut entendre. Il allait donc devoir faire une heure de retenu avec Black le soir même.Alors que Severus marchait dans les couloirs, il entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête, une voix terriblement familière, une voix froide et sifflante : la voix de son maître.

- Ce soir je veux vous voir tous les six à mon manoir à deux heures. Passez par Prés-au-lard, un mangemort vous donnera un portauloin. Il est temps que vous ayez " La marque. "

Une fois que la voix ne résonna plus dans sa tête, Severus tenta de rester le plus impassible possible et de continuer à marcher normalement dans les couloirs. Depuis le temps, il aurait du être habitué mais cela, lui faisait toujours une, drôle, d'impression lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres s'immisçait dans sa tête.

Quand Lord Voldemort avait recruté ses espions au sein de Poudlard, il n'avait pas voulut les marquer tout de suite, il voulait d'abord être sur de leur fidélité. Mais alors, était survenu un problème de communication. La marque des ténèbres reliait tous les mangemort à leur maître, mais sans marque, ils ne pouvaient pas être prévenus. Alors le mage avait trouvé le sort de télépathie. Il demandait beaucoup de concentration et de puissance mais Voldemort avait dit qu'il ferait cela pour le moment.

Mais apparemment il n'allait plus avoir besoin d'utiliser ce sort : il allait recevoir " La marque! " Le soir même ! Ce soir, il avait déjà sa retenue !

"Je vais avoir une soirée chargée !"Pensa-t-il.

Entre la retenue qu'il devait faire et son rendez-vous avec le seigneur des ténèbres, il ne lui resterait plus beaucoup de temps pour dormir. Mais Severus s'en moquait : il allait revoir son maître et pour lui c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_______________________

__

Finit !! Bon je sais il est beaucoup plus court que les autres mais c'était surtout un chapitre des réflexions de Severus. J'espère qu'il vous à plut comme même ^__^.

Je vous adore !! Vos reviews il me font trop plaisir, et c'est vraiment motivant pour continuer à écrire :

****

Alician : Ca me fait trop trop plaisir ce que tu me dis là merci ^__^. La suite elle est là mais un peu plus courte. Mais dans le prochain chapitre normalement il y aura de l'action ^__^. Merci encore.

****

Saael' : je vais bien merci ^__^. Tes reviews à chaque fois il me font trop rire je les adores ^__^. J'ai déjà remarque que t'aimer bien Harry ^__^. J'espère que je t'aurais pas trop fait attendre avec cette suite. Pour les Homosexuel ça ne fait que quelque année que c'est moins taboo, mais avant il était vraiment traité comme de la **** je trouve ça vraiment dégueulasse mais bon heureusement ça s'arrange ^__^. Merci encore.

****

Kaima : Je te remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour tes compliment et pour accepté de corrigé ma fic ça me fait trop plaisir ^__^. Et pour soft ou Hard je vais redemandé parce que y a que toi qui m'a répondu alors… 

****

Waterhouse : 2 reviews !! Merci ^__^. La suite là voilà ^__^. Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant.

****

Exandra : T'es dopée avec cette fic wahou ! fais gaffe à pas devenir dépendante… quoique ça serait pas pour me déplaire ^__^. Et oui Sirius finira par l'avoir son ch'tit Severus ^__^. Merci encore.

****

Elena Rogue : Ba… heu… merci beaucoup ^__^ ! Ton enthousiasme me touche merci ^__^.

****

Electrastars : merci ^__^, j'espère que la suite sera arrivé assez vite à ton gout et surtout qu'elle te plaira ^__^.

****

Chris : Ba je t'es tout dit dans le mail alors… mais merci encore ^__^.

Merci encore à vous tous ! Je vous adore ça me fait trop, trop plaisir ! Dans le dernier chapitre j'avais posé des question mais y en a une y a pas eu beaucoup de réponse ~__~ Alors je vous la repose :

La fic vous la préféré soft ou hard ? Tout en sachant que le soft ne sera jamais très heu…innocent ^__^. Et le hard… ba le hard âmes sensible s'abstenir ^__^.

Merci encore et un ch'tit reviews… pour répondre à ma question ^__^. 


	7. chapitre 7

__

Et voilà le chapitre 7 !! Avec beaucoup de retard je sais je suis désolé ~__~, mais j'était complètement bloqué et j'avais vraiment pas envie de vous publiez un chapitre de mauvaise qualité. Et puis j'ai eu des problème avec FF.Net : j'avais une liste de plus de 60 défi, mais le règlement du site interdit ce genre de "fic", donc il m'ont empêché d'uploader(ça se dit pas ça) pendant presque 2 semaine ~__~. Donc voilà le chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira mais je pense que oui ^__^ : La retenu. 

****

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni les lieux d'ailleurs ~__~(qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir Mon ch'tit Tom rien que pour moi). 

****

Genres : Celle-ci est un slash (aussi ^__^)le couple c'est un Sirius/Severus. C'est la réponse à un défi que j'avais lancé dans "plus de 60 défis à relevé", c'est le 65 je crois. 

****

Rated : je sais pas trop je mets PG-13 pour l'instant mais peut être que ça montera (sûrement en fait ^__^.)

****

Longueur : La première partit est bientôt finit : ils sont quasiment ensemble. Quand cette partit sera finit je mettrait leur séparation en ligne, mais elle sera sûrement moins longue.

****

IMPORTANT : Comme j'avais lancé ce défi une autre personne l'a relevé donc c'est possible qu'il y ait des similitudes. L'autre personne qui l'a relevé est _Zhusidinuo elle promet vraiment, j'ai adoré le début._

Je voudrais dire un grand, grand merci à Chris et Kaima qui se sont dévoué pour corrigé la montagne de faute qu'est ma fics. Enfin maintenant y plus de faute grâce à eux ^__^. 

Bon ben place à l'histoire…

__**____________Chapitre 7 : La retenue _______________ _**

Il était arrivé avec 10 minutes d'avance et Black allait bientôt arriver. Severus ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour ressentit autant d'appréhension : il allait devoir nettoyer les serres avec Black pendant près de quatre heures et il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il était heureux ou non de cette situation. 

Il arrêta de penser lorsqu'il vit Black arriver. Vu sa tête, on avait du lui dire avec qui il ferait sa retenue : il ne cessait pas de regarder de tout les côtés comme quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être surpris. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas recroisé depuis que Black l'avait embrassé et il ne savait pas que Severus avait découvert qu'il l'aimait aussi. 

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent Black sursauta mais il reprit bien vite le contrôle de lui et afficha son visage habituel : un sourire qui faisait craquer toute les filles. Severus, lui, n'aimait pas ce sourire, il préférait le vrai Black, celui qui se montrait aussi sombre qu'il l'était. Severus se promit de faire disparaître ce sourire, après tout il restait un Serpentard : 

- Bonsoir Black.

- Salut Rogue.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui nettoyait les serres, mentit Severus

- C'est mon dernier jour, ça fait 2 semaines que j'y suis… j'ai déjà tout fait.

Severus regarda autour de lui pour la première fois, pendant son attente il appréhendait tellement qu'il n'avais pas pensé à observer, et il vit que Black disait vrai : tout était parfaitement propre : des pots bien rangés dans l'ordres aux outils suspendus au bon endroit.

- Ca fait trois jours que je ne fais plus rien et que je reste dans les serres juste pour dormir ou regarder les étoiles.

Severus devait avouer qu'il était impressionné par la capacité de Black à faire comme si de rien était. Mais il n'en avait pas finit et il comptait bien montrer à Black qu'il n'avait aucune chance de devenir son petit ami… enfin si ! Il avait ces chances mais il ne devais surtout pas être au courant.

- Je pourrais aller te dénoncer. Ca à l'air d'être une manie chez toi de dire aux mauvaises personnes des choses qui devrais rester secrètes pour ton propre bien.

Black, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait le plus possible évité son regard, leva la tête et planta ses yeux directement dans ceux de Severus.

- Peut être mais de toute manière tu ne le feras pas… c'est pas ton genre.

- Je crois que tu te fais une fausse idée de moi.

- Moi je crois au contraire que je suis l'un des seuls à savoir qui tu es réellement. Si tu étais aussi désagréable que tu le dits tu m'aurais déjà dénoncé au ministère depuis longtemps.

Cette fois ci, Black ne souriait plus. Il n'avait pas de masque qui cacher le véritable Black, il n'y avait plus de barrière entre Severus et l'adolescent dont il pensait être amoureux. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et Severus pouvait voir ce regard si intense qui à l'instant était plus déterminé que jamais : ils montraient qu'il était sur de ses paroles.

Severus sortit de ses pensés en entendant Black reprendre son discour :

- Je sais que tu avais rendez-vous avec Dumbledore aujourd'hui. J'ai attendu toute la journée que les gens du ministère viennent me chercher, mais ils ne sont jamais venus. Je suis certain que tu avais pris rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour me dénoncer qu'au dernier moment tu as changé d'avis.

Black s'était approché de Severus , au fur et à mesure de son discours, et maintenant la distance entre eux était relativement courte. Severus était mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas cette proximité… ou plutôt il sentait qu'il aimait ça et ça le dérangeait. Mais il tenta de garder le plus possible de contrôle et répondit à Black de sa voix doucereuse si légendaire : 

- Et qu'est-ce qui m'aurais fait changé d'avis selon toi ? 

Black s'avança encore d'un pas ce qui diminua encore plus la distance entre eux :

- Mais ça c'est à toi de me le dire… Tu n'as pas l'habitude n'est-ce pas ? D'être en position de faiblesse?

Severus poussa Black loin de lui et cria :

- Je ne suis pas du tout en position de faiblesse ! 

- Ah oui ? Alors prouve-le moi.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais pour la première fois de sa vie ne sut pas quoi dire. Black avait raison : il était en position de faiblesse, il n'avait rien à redire aux arguments de Black. Mais ce que Severus ne comprenait pas c'était où il voulait en venir.

Le silence prolongé du Serpentard fit sourire le Gryffondor, d'un sourire victorieux qui augmenta encore plus la colère de Severus contre lui-même.

- Dois-je conclure de ce silence que j'avais raison ? Finit par demander Black en recommençant à s'avancer vers lui.

- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement me dire par là Black !

Le sourire du Gryffondor s'agrandit encore à cette phrase, il n'était maintenant plus qu'a quelques centimètres de Severus :

- Je veux dire que je ne crois pas être le seul gay dans cette serre Rogue.

Severus essaya une fois de plus de pousser Black loin de lui mais le Gryffondor fut plus rapide et il bloqua ses mains sans difficulté dans les siennes. Les deux adolescents avaient beau faire à peu près la même taille, Black était beaucoup plus fort que Severus. Et maintenant le Serpentard se trouvait emprisonné par black dans un coin de la serre la moins utilisée de tout Poudlard.

Black était plus victorieux que jamais. Il pencha sa tête tout prés du visage de Severus et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Et est-ce que je trompe en croyant que je te fais autant d'effet que toi sur moi ?

- Lâche-moi !

Severus avait voulu crier, mais il n'avait pas pu, en fait il n'avait même pas utilisé sa voix : il avait chuchoté. Il sentit la tête de Black se déplacer et quitter les alentours de son oreille. Severus pensa qu'il allait le lâcher mais en réalité Black posa son front contre le sien. Leur nez se touchaient presque quand il recommença à parler :

- T'as vraiment envie que je te lâche ?

Severus n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Black d'aussi près et il les trouvait encore plus fascinants à cette distance. Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser et de rester comme ça, mais son ego le lui interdisait : il ne voulait pas demander ça à Black. A la place il lui répondit autre chose :

- Tu sais que ta conduite serait digne des pires Serpentard ? Tes copains ne serait pas très content de te voir faire ça.

- Peut être, mais là ils ne sont pas présent. Et quand tu parles des pires Serpentard tu t'inclues dedans, non ? Alors si j'ai bien compris les positions auraient très bien pu être inversées ?

Severus n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait autant de répartie. Il était encore dans la même position : front contre front, leurs nez se touchant presque ainsi que leurs lèvres. Severus vit que ça ne le dérangeait même plus. Au lieu de répondre à la question que Black lui avait posé, il observa une fois de plus son visage et en particulier ses yeux, ses yeux si intenses qui était remplis à cette instant de désir et aussi… d'amour ? Oui, ça devait être ça ce sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre depuis le début : l'amour.

Alors qu'il contemplait encore le visage de Black, ce dernier parcouru les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Le gryffondor ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre au baiser et Severus sentit les mains de Black quitter les siennes pour se déplacer dans son dos, il fit de même avec les siennes.

Ce fut Black qui interrompit le baiser, ils se regardèrent encore dans les yeux et le Gryffondor finit par demander :

- Alors ? Tu veux toujours me dénoncer au ministère ?

- Mmh… non.

Cette fois-ci le sourire qui apparu sur les lèvres de Black n'avait rien de victorieux, c'était un sourire de pur bonheur. 

- Viens, y a un coin sympa par là bas : on y sera mieux que contre un mur. 

_______________________

__

Fini !! Normalement j'avais prévu de le faire plus long, et de l'allongé jusqu'au rendez-vous avec Voldemort mais le chapitre aurait été encore plus retardé donc je préféré vous en faire un plus court pour qu'il arrive plus vite.

Vos reviews je l'ai adore !! Je sais vraiment pas si j'arriverais à continuer ma fics sans elles, MERCI ,MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !!!! JE VOUS ADORE TOUS !!!!!!!!

****

Saael' : Je viens bien merci ^__^. Moi aussi j'imagine très bien Sev' sous la douche :-p, et pas comme quelqu'un au cheveux gras… beurk ! J'ai bien aimé ta description de Sev sous la douche ça m'a bien fait rire ^__^, et parés l'avoir lu moi aussi je suis allé prendre un douche froide ~__^. Moi non plus j'avais jamais réalisé que Narcisse était gay, mais s'il était amoureux de lui il pouvait que être homo (sans blague ! ) merci de m'y avoir fait pensé ^__^. J'espèe que tu as aimé la suite de la fics ^__^. Et merci pour tes bisou et tes encouragements.

****

Miya Black : Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, ça me fait super plaisir ! Y a rien de plus agréable d'écrire quelque chose et de savoir que des gens apprécie ce qu'on a fait ^__^. C'était vraiment gentil de ta part de te proposé de corrigé ma fic mais y a déjà deux personne qui se sont proposé mais merci comme même ^__^. Pour le rated en fait je sais pas encore trop, personne n'est contre que ça monte mais je sais pas trop si je fais vraiment monté, je verrais au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Merci encore pour la reviews.

****

Waterhouse : tu attendait la retenue non ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ~__~ mais l'important c'est qu'elle soit là non ?^__^. J'espère qu'elle t'as plus. Pour le rated c'est comme pour "Miya Black" je sais pas encore, il va se passé des chose t'inquiète pas pour ça(d'ailleur y en a eu un peu ^__^) mais je sais pas si je la monterais en R, je verrais en fonction de l'inspiration du moment. Merci pour la reviews ^__^.

****

Exandra : Je suis super contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plus ^__^, j'espère que celui-là aussi. Severus qui devient humain… c'est encore plus flagrant dans celui-là non ?^__^, et on voit aussi très bien qu'il est amoureux… je suis d'accord je le trouve trop chou aussi ^__^. Désolé d'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ~__~, J'espère que tu me pardonne ? Merci encore poour la reviews ^__^.

****

Ellcia : Je crois que je vais faire ce que tu as dit : tantôt hard tantôt soft. Déjà dans ce chapitre c'est monté d'un cran par rapport au autre ^__^, mais c'est pas encore super haut. Je ferais pas de lemon ça j'en suis sur, par contre plus qu'un simple baiser ça oui sûrement une fois ^__^. Une des meilleur que t'es lu ?! Wahoo !! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis super flatté merci ^__^. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

****

Lady Voldemort : Je suis contente que tu aimes, ça me fait plaisir ^__^. Désolé que la suite ai pris tant de temps mais là voilà ^__^. Merci d'avoir reviewer ^__^.

****

Moi : Je suis d'accord il n'y a vraiment pas assez de Sirius/Severus sur FF.Net ! C'est pourtant un des couple les plus explosif de HP avec Harry/Draco et Draco/Hermione. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y en ai pas assez et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu en faire un ^__^.

****

Elena Rogue : Contente que ça te plaise ^__^. Et pour la suite ba la voilà, avec du retard ~__~ mais elle est là ^__^.

****

Electrastars : Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour mettre la suite que t'as cru qu'il y allait pas en avoir ~__~. Mais la voilà ^__^ ! J'abandonnerais pas cette fic, pas avec tous les gentil reviews que je reçois pour m'encouragé ! Merci encore ^__^.

Encore un grand merci à tous les lecteurs que j'adore trop pour lire mes histoire : MERCI !!!!!!

Alors pour vos commentaires une ch'tite reviews ? S'il vous plait !!


	8. chapitre 8

**__**

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni les lieux d'ailleurs ~__~(qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir Mon ch'tit Tom rien que pour moi). 

****

Genres : Celle-ci est un slash (aussi ^__^)le couple c'est un Sirius/Severus. C'est la réponse à un défi que j'avais lancé dans "plus de 60 défis à relevé", c'est le 65 je crois. 

****

Rated : je sais pas trop je mets PG-13 pour l'instant mais peut être que ça montera (sûrement en fait ^__^.)

****

Longueur :Ils sont ensemble (non sans blague ! ^__^) je pense que je vais encore faire 4 ou 5 chapitre pendant laquelle leur relations se développe pour ensuite se dégradé et après fini ^__^… si j'y arrive ~__~.

****

IMPORTANT : Comme j'avais lancé ce défi une autre personne l'a relevé donc c'est possible qu'il y ait des similitudes. L'autre personne qui l'a relevé est _Zhusidinuo elle promet vraiment, j'ai adoré le début._

Je voudrais dire un grand, grand merci à Chris et Kaima qui se sont dévoué pour corrigé la montagne de faute qu'est ma fics. Enfin maintenant y plus de faute grâce à eux ^__^. 

Bon ben place à l'histoire…

****

___________Chapitre 8 : la rencontre avec le maître… 1ère partit _______________ 

Severus et Black étaient installés dans un coin de la serre, allongés dans un lit de verdure, chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas parlé, peut être échangé quelques mots, mais pas de véritable discutions. Ils avaient passés leur temps à s'embrasser ou même à rester simplement là, sans bouger.

Mais soudain Severus se leva en sursaut et demanda à Black :

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt 00 H 30, pourquoi ?

Son rendez-vous à Prés-au-lard, pour sa rencontre avec son maître était à 00 H 45 : il allait être en retard. Il se leva en catastrophe sous le regard incrédule de son nouvel amant :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Y faut que j'y aille.

- Non, sans blague ! Fut la réponse sarcastique de Black.

Severus lui envoya un regard noir et commença à s'en aller. Mais le Gryffondor n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

- Rogue ! Attend !

Le Serpentard s'arrêta et regarda Black dans les yeux :

- Pourquoi tu dois t'en aller ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Maintenant laisse-moi partir ! Répondit-il sur un ton, en recommençant à partir.

- Tu vas LE voir n'est-ce pas ?

Severus s'arrêta un fois de plus et approcha son visage tout prés de celui de Black mais ce n'était pas pour l'embrasser, il commença à parler d'une voie terriblement basse :

- Effectivement je vais voir mon maître et il déteste les retards. Être avec toi ne me fera pas abandonner l'homme à qui je dois tout. Et jamais, je dis bien jamais, je ne le relèguerait en deuxièmes positions ! Tu m'as bien comprit ?

Black lui envoya un regard dur et glacial :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça, je suis pas stupide j'avais très bien compris. Que tu sois un mangemort ne me dérange pas, pas du tout en fait. Et je sais très bien que tu feras toujours passer Voldemort avant moi, et même si ça me fait mal, c'est pas grave. Je ne te demande qu'une chose...

Severus était de plus en plus impatient mais en même temps les paroles de Black l'avait retourné. Il fallait qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme pour revoir son maître, il fallait qu'il soit présentable. Et penser à Black ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à être attentif. Pour essayer de se concentrer il demanda à Black se qu'il voulait :

- Quoi ?

- Promet-moi de ne jamais m'utiliser pour atteindre un de mes amis.

Severus le fixa dans les yeux. Black attendait une réponse, il voulait l'entendre dire qu'il ne le ferait jamais, mais il ne pouvait pas lui promettre pour la simple et bonne raison que si Voldemort voulait qu'il utilise Black il l'utiliserait : il ne pouvait rien refusait à son maître.

- Alors ? Insista Black.

Sa voix était à la fois inquiète et suppliante. Severus le fixa encore un moment dans les yeux et partit… sans lui avoir répondu.

Black occupait toujours les pensées de Severus quand il descendit rejoindre les Autres pour aller à Prés-au-lard. Cette fois-ci, il arriva le dernier : Malefoy, Rosier, Wilkes et les 2 Lestrange étaient déjà rassemblés devant le passage qui les conduiraient jusqu'à Prés-au-Lard. Ils se saluèrent tous d'un simple signe de tête, ils étaient tous sous tension : ce soir ils recevraient enfin leur marque, ils allaient enfin être lié à leur maître. Severus aussi appréhendait ce moment mais il ne pouvait se sortir les paroles de Black de la tête : "Promet-moi de ne jamais m'utiliser pour atteindre un de mes amis". Severus était persuadé que si jamais il l'utilisait, il le perdrait et ça, il en était hors de question. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait décevoir son maître pour rien au monde… et le monde incluait Black.

Ils marchèrent tous ensemble à travers le tunnel qui les mèneraient jusqu'au village. La seule source de lumière provenait du bout de la baguette de Malefoy, sinon tout n'était qu'obscurité. Aucun d'entre-eux n'ouvrit la bouche tout le long du chemin.

A la sortit du tunnel, ils se dirigèrent vers un coin isolé de Prés-au-Lard encore plus sombre que le reste du village. Un mangemort les attendait mais lui ne portait pas de cagoule… ou plutôt elle : c'était Rosmerta, la serveuse des trois balais, jamais Severus ne l'aurait imaginé comme mangemort.

Ils s'avancèrent tous vers elle et une fois qu'ils furent assez proche, elle les détailla des pieds à la tête :

- Alors c'est vous les nouveaux ?… Plutôt bonne recrue, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Malefoy de façon très suggestive.

Malefoy lui répondit par son sourire habituelle : insolent et provocateur. Mais le petit échange se termina, lorsque qu'elle leur tendit le portauloin et leur donna les dernières recommandations :

- il va vous emmenez directement dans le grand hall du manoir, Son bureau est derrière la porte qui se trouvera devant vous. Un autre mangemort vous y attentera pour vous expliquer comment ça va se passer.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus de sourire sur aucun des visages. 

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tous toucher une partit du Portauloin, Rosmerta recommença à leur parler :

- J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez rien à lui cacher, vous ne vous imaginiez à quel point il est doué pour lire dans les pensées.

Et avant qu'ils n'aient put dire quoi se soit le portauloin les emmenait.

L'appréhension que ressentait Severus s'était multiplié en entendant les paroles de Rosmerta, lui avait quelque chose à caché, et même 2 pour être exacte : d'une qu'il était gay et de deux il avait dit à Dumbledore qu'il était un mangemort et qu'il voulait bien joué les espions. Si son maître le découvrait, il était mort… ou plutôt il mourrait après avoir été torturé.

Le grand hall du manoir était un des plus beau que Severus avait vu de toute sa vie : presque aussi grand que celui de Poudlard et le tout était dans une ambiance sombre, mystérieuse où les ténèbres était omniprésentes. Les sources de lumière de la pièce était placé dans les coin et les lueurs qu'elles diffusait faisait jouer les ombres du petit groupe de façon inquiétante. Les tableaux qui était sur les murs représentait pour la plupart des scènes sanglante de massacres moldus ou des portraits de grands mages noirs qui avaient marqué l'histoire.

Severus contemplait tellement la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient qu'il ne vit même pas le mangemort rentrer. Il ne sortit de ses pensée qu'en entendant le son de sa voix :

- Le seigneur des ténèbres vous attend. L'initiation va se passer dans son bureau, il se trouve juste en face de vous. Vous passerez chacun votre tour dans un ordre que notre seigneur à choisit lui-même. Après votre initiation vous rentrerez directement à Poudlard sans attendre les autres. Vous m'avez comprit ?

Pas certain de la fidélité de sa voix à ce moment précis Severus se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Très bien Mr. Malefoy vous passez le premier. Les autres vous attendez votre tour ici, vous pouvez vous asseoir au fond à gauche de la pièces si vous le désirez. 

Nicolas Wilkes s'assit dans un coin où il pouvait avoir une vue directe sur la porte du bureau du seigneur des ténèbres. Steven Lestrange et sa copine, Bellatrix santiag, s'assirent tous les deux dans le même siège, Santiag sur les genoux de Lestrange, la tête dans son cou. Rosier, lui, préféra rester debout, adossé contre un mur. Severus se débrouilla pour prendre le siège le plus éloigné des autres.

Malgré leur missions en commun, le groupe d'espionnage, comme les autres mangemorts les appelaient, ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendu. Ou plutôt Severus ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendu avec eux. Dés son entrer dans le groupe, il avait été mis de coté à cause de son jeune âge. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se faire respecter.

Severus était incapable de dire combien de temps Malefoy était restait dans le bureau, longtemps c'était certain. Mais quand il sortit Severus mit un certain temps avant d'être sur que c'était bien lui. Le blond avait l'air d'être déconnecté du monde, comme s'il n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait. Il se dirigea directement vers le mangemort qui les avait accueillit, se saisit du portauloin et disparut.

Le mangemort reprit la liste, cita le prochain à se faire initier :

- Mr.Wilkes c'est à vous.

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers le bureau et l'attente recommença, toujours avec cette même angoisse qui grandissait, cette appréhension si forte qui retournait l'estomac mais surtout cette curiosité, cette envie de savoir ce qui se passait dans la pièce, de connaître les paroles échangées avec le maître.

Wilkes sortit à son tour au bout d'un certain temps, son initiation avait duré moins longtemps que pour Malefoy. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Rosier pour qui l'entrevue fut relativement courte et ensuite Lestrange et Santiag furent appelé ensemble.

Pendant l'initiation du couple, l'appréhension de Severus avait atteint son apogée, il avait l'impression que son estomac allait être déformé tellement il se tordait.

L'entretien des deux Serpentard fut la plus longue, tellement longue que Severus se demandé même s'il allait avoir le temps d'être initié avant le lever du soleil. Mais la porte s'ouvrit enfin et Steven et Bellatrix sortirent dans le même état que les autres.

Il était le dernier, c'était enfin son tour : il allait recevoir sa marque.

- Mr Rogue, c'est votre tour. 

__________________

__

Oui je sais j'avais dit que la rencontre serait dans ce chapitre mais en faite ce se sera dans le prochain. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que je trouve que ça fait mieux comme ça ^__^. Je me suis vraiment appliqué pour ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire ressortir l'idée que je me faisait du repère de Voldemort et j'espère vraiment que c'est réussit.

Une petite précision pour le nom de Bellatrix : je sais que elle s'appelle réellement comme ça dans les livres mais c'est pas pour ça que je connais tout le tome 5, en faite je suis en plein dedans et l'Anglais n'étant pas ma langue natal(c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ~__~) je suis très lente et je ne l'ai pas encore fini. Donc dans vos reviews (sous entendu que j'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'en laissiez ^__^) je vous serait très très reconnaissante de pas donné de spoilers, j'ai vraiment pas envie de voir mon plaisir gâché. Merci beaucoup.

Vos reviews ma font vraiment toujours aussi plaisir et je sais vraiment pas comment je ferais sans eux merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !!! JE VOUS ADORE !!!!!!!!

Waterhouse : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^__^.

Exandra : oui ils sont enfin ensemble mais ça va pas duré… dommage. Ca nuit à la santé les Severus/Sirius ? Ba je dois être sacrément amoché avec le nombre que je lis ^__^. Merci encore.

Miya Black : Un Sirius entreprenant c'est vrai que c'est bien agréable ^__^. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, merci ^__^.

Alana chantelune : Ba t'as vu dans ce chapitre comment il a fait pour le rejoindre ^__^, et oui Sirius il est… enfin lui quoi ! ^__^. Merci pour la reviews ^__^.

. : La suite elle est là mais je je promet pas que la chapitre d'après arrive parce que je part en vacances ^__^. Merci encore .

J'adore trop vos reviews, ça aide vraiment pour continué à écrire… alors vous voulez bien m'en laissé encore ? S'il vous plait ? ^__^. 


	9. chapitre 9

__

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais j'était en vacance et j'aurais jamais cru que ce chapitre serez aussi dur à écrire, mais pour me faire pardonner j'en ai écrit un long ^__^. 

****

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni les lieux d'ailleurs ~__~(qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir Mon ch'tit Tom rien que pour moi). 

****

Genres : Celle-ci est un slash (aussi ^__^)le couple c'est un Sirius/Severus. C'est la réponse à un défi que j'avais lancé dans "plus de 60 défis à relevé", c'est le 65 je crois. 

****

Rated : je sais pas trop je mets PG-13 pour l'instant mais peut être que ça montera (sûrement en fait ^__^.)

****

Longueur :Ils sont ensemble (non sans blague ! ^__^) je sais que j'avais dit que je ferais encore 4 ou 5 mais en fait je crois que c'est encore 1 ou 2.

****

IMPORTANT : Comme j'avais lancé ce défi une autre personne l'a relevé donc c'est possible qu'il y ait des similitudes. L'autre personne qui l'a relevé est _Zhusidinuo elle promet vraiment, j'ai adoré le début._

Note d'auteur : comme je l'ai dit je pense qu'il va y avoir encore 1 ou 2 chapitre. dans ce chapitre la rencontre la rencontre avec Voldemort…

____________**_Chapitre 8 : la rencontre avec le maître… 2ème partit_** _______________ 

- Mr Rogue, c'est votre tour. 

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle se jouerait toute sa vie. La porte était grande, très grande et sûrement lourde : elle était en bois de chêne et avait de multiples gravures un peu partout. Severus reconnut quelque Runes anciennes.

Le Serpentard posa sa main sur la poignée et remarqua que son bras tremblait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu son maître ? 1 an ? 2 ? 

Oui ça devait être à peu prés ça : 2 ans juste après que ses parents soient mort. Son maître était venu le voir à peine 1 semaine après leur mort et lui avait permit d'échapper à l'orphelinat contre son entière dévotion, mais même si son maître ne lui avait pas demandé, il se serait mit à son service.

Quand Severus avait posé pour la première fois son regard sur Lord Voldemort et l'avait admiré, il n'avait jamais vue un homme aussi charismatique et surtout il n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un homme comme celui là puisse s'intéressait à un garçon(parce qu'il en était encore un) comme lui.

Quand Severus ouvrit entièrement la porte et entra finalement dans la salle qui changerait sa vie à jamais, il tremblait de la tête au pied et son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait peur de le voir exploser.

Il était là. Assis dans un grand fauteuil qui montait plus haut que sa tête plus puissant et charismatique que jamais. Severus avait son regard fixé sur lui et ne pouvait le détacher. Il aurait pu tomber à genoux directement devant son maître s'il avait encore été capable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Le seigneur des ténèbres le fixait aussi de ses yeux noirs envoûtants avec un sourire appréciateur dansant sur ses lèvres, si fines qu'elles semblaient presque féminines. Son visage, dont la peau était blanche mais de façon… élégante, était entouré d'une cascade de cheveux d'un noir aussi profond que les ténèbres dans lesquelles était plongé la pièce.

Severus, qui le fixait toujours avec admiration et adoration, ne sortit de sa transe que lorsque son maître se mit à parler :

- Severus, ça faisait si longtemps qu'on avait pu se voir. Viens, viens t'asseoir.

Sa vois était exactement comme il s'en rappelait : profonde, grave, légèrement sifflante mais malgré tout : envoûtante. Lord Voldemort lui faisait signe de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de lui. Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la… sensualité ? du mouvement qu'effectuait sa main, chez son maître, tous ses mouvement était précis, sur d'eux… comme ceux d'un serpent et Severus ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder faire avec idolâtrie. Le Serpentard se dirigea vers le siège sans quitter son maître des yeux qui sourit en le remarquant. 

- Je suis très heureux de te revoir enfin Severus.

L'adolescent qui n'avait toujours pas arrêté de fixer le regard de son maître lui répondit :

- Je le suis aussi mon maître.

Sa voix avait tremblée tellement l'émotion qu'il ressentait été forte, mais il se maudit intérieurement pour cette démonstration de faiblesse.

- Ne soit pas si dur avec toi : il est normal que tu sois si… émut de me revoir, sourit d'avantage encore le maître des lieu.

- Comment v… vous avez su que je…

- J'ai une certaine facilité à lire les sentiment des gens… et certaine de leurs pensées aussi. 

Severus sentit son estomac légèrement se tordre à cette révélation et se rappela que les minutes qu'il était train de passé seraient peut être ses dernières. Si son maître remarqua son changement d'attitude (et c'était certainement le cas) il n'en montra rien, au lieu de ça il continua à parler :

- Bien. Et si on commençait se pourquoi tu es venu Severus.

Le Serpentard sentit son cœur s'accélérer encore plus :

- j'en serait très heureux maître .

- Il nous reste environ 3 heures avant que le levé du soleil donc nous aurons largement le temps de discuter un peu après ton initiation si tu le désir.

Severus cru qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir retenir son cri de joie qui menaçait, mais il réussit juste à temps et se contenta de dire :

- Ca serait un plaisir si ça ne vous pose aucun problème.

- Si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas, sourit Lord Voldemort, et bien nous allons passer à ton initiation.

Sa gorge se serra à cette annonce mais essayé de le cacher, le seigneur des ténèbres captura ses yeux dans les siens et le rassura :

- Détend-toi et allonge-toi sur le divan qui se trouve là.

Il lui avait désigné un divan qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce. Severus s'y dirigea sans même se poser de questions (ce qui était très inhabituelle chez lui).

- Il faut que tu sois allongé pour que l'initiation se passe le mieux possible. Je vais sonder ton esprit pour voir si tu mérite vraiment d'être un de mes serviteurs et si tu l'es la marque des ténèbres apparaîtra sur ton bras.

Severus s'était étendu sur le divan et il regarda son maître se placer derrière lui en posant ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre un :

- Détend-toi.

Chuchoté à son oreille que des images se mettaient à défiler devant ses yeux. Des centaines et des centaines d'images… ou plutôt des mini-film. Severus les connaissait ces films : c'était des moment de sa vie. Il était en train de revivre sa vie. Sa naissance, ses premier pas, son premier sort, sa première punition par son père, son premier vole à balai, son père le battant, sa première potion, la mort de ses parents…

Les mini-films défilaient à une vitesse presque insupportable. Mais plus les images étaient récentes plus la vitesse diminuait, plus les détails étaient précis : la couleur des yeux plus vrai, les voix plus distinct, une expression mieux défini.

Severus sentit sa gorge se serrait quand il reconnut les image de la semaine qu'il venait de passé : le baiser volé, sa découverte de la nature de Black mais surtout sa trahison.

Quand le contact entre sa tête et les main de son maître se coupa Severus eut du mal à revenir à la réalité.

- Tu peux te lever maintenant.

Quand le Serpentard se leva il se rendit compte qu'il avait une migraine épouvantable. Il essaya malgré tout de retrouver le regard de son maître et vit qu'il était retourné s'asseoir où ils avaient été en premier lieu. Severus alla le rejoindre mais évita son regard. Il savait ce qu'il l'attendait maintenant : il allait être torturé puis tué pour avoir osé trahir son maître.

Severus, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses pieds, attendait toujours les sortilèges de Doloris qui allait bientôt déferler sur lui mais ils ne vinrent jamais. Au lieu de ça son maître lui parla :

- Regarde ton bras Severus.

Severus fit ce que son maître lui disait et sursauta presque en en découvrant ce qu'il vit. Elle était là. Gravée sur sa peau à jamais, le lien ainsi pour toujours à son maître. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il ne la méritait pas ! Il avait trahit son maître, il ne méritait que de mourir !

Il leva doucement son regard vers le seigneur des ténèbres : Lord Voldemort souriait. Severus ne comprenait plus rien (ce qui était tout aussi rare que quand il ne se posait pas de question.). Le sourire de son maître s'agrandit encore et il ouvrit la bouche pour commençait à parlé :

- Voit-tu Severus je viens de voir ta vie entière défiler devant mes yeux et par conséquent je sais que tu t'es proposé à _Dumbledore_ (le nom avait été craché) comme espion. Normalement tu devrais en ce moment même être en train de te tordre de douleur sur le sol. Mais je ne le ferai pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je sais aussi que tu ne voulait pas me trahir. Et que cette erreur de ta part va en réalité beaucoup me servir.

- M… mais maître pourquoi ? Je mérite d'être torturé ! Je vous ai trahit !

- Calme toi Severus. Je sais que tu ne le voulait pas… tu ne le voulais pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur mon maître ! Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais vous trahir !

- Pourtant tu l'as fait.

Cette fois-ci la voix du seigneur des ténèbres, qui n'avait pas changé de ton, était devenu froide et Severus sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Mais quand il se remit à parler sa voix avait repris son ton habituelle. 

- Que voulais-tu faire en allant voir Dumbledore ?

Pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment réagirait son maître s'il lui disait que Black était gay ? Severus n'arrêtait pas de se demandé s'il devait lui dire quand il se rappela que de tout manière il le savait probablement déjà.

-Et bien… je voulais… je voulais dénoncer Black.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre oui. Et Qu'as-tu fait au lieu de ça ?

Severus avait toujours les yeux dans ceux de son maître mais à cette question il les baissa et chuchota avec honte :

- Je vous ai trahit.

- C'est exacte.

Cette fois encore la voix de son maître était devenu froide. Severus tenta un regard vers le visage de son maître et vit qu'il ne souriait plus mais le fixait avec intensité :

- Et pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu étais à mon service au lieu de dénoncer ce chien comme tu voulais le faire ?

Severus ne put empêcher la pointe d'irritation de remonter à la surface en entendant le surnom que son maître avait donné à Black, mais quand il croisa le regard de son maître il ne put faire rien d'autre que les baisser une fois de plus : Il était tellement froid que Severus se sentait trembler de tout ses membres.

- Je l'ai fais parce que je ne voulais pas dénoncer Black, chuchota enfin Severus.

Son maître se pencha sur son siège et pris le menton de Severus entre son pouce et son index pour pouvoir le regardé dans les yeux.

- Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le dénoncer ? 

La réponse sortit toute seul, d'elle même si bien que Severus se demanda si c'était bien son cerveau qui lui avait ordonné de répondre et pas le regard de Lord Voldemort.

- Parce que je l'aime.

Il avait parlé si bien qu'il se demanda si son maître l'avait entendu. Le seigneur des ténèbres rapprocha sa tête encore plus prêt de Severus et lui demanda de sa voix si envoûtante :

- Tu voulais me trahir ?

- Non, mon maître.

- Et à cause de qui tu l'as fait ?

- de Black, mon maître.

- Et au nom de quoi ?

- De l'amour, mon maître. 

Lord Voldemort lâcha le menton de Severus et se renfonça dans son siège.

- Vois où ton amour t'as mené. L'amour mène les hommes à leur perte. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à le transformer en haine : elle est bien plus utile, elle rend les hommes plus fort. Tu m'as compris.

- Oui, mon maître : je le ferai.

Le seigneur des ténèbres sourit après cette déclaration et continua :

- Je ne veux pas que tu repousses Black maintenant il va nous être utile.

Severus lui envoya un regard interrogateur, et son sourire s'agrandit encore :

- Je crois savoir que Black est ami très proche de Potter ?

- C'est exacte, mon maître.

- Je cherche à me débarrasser de cette famille depuis quelque temps déjà mais l'enfant est dur à atteindre donc ceci est ta nouvelle mission : je veux que tu me rapporte le plus d'information possible sur Potter grâce à Black.

Severus sentit sa gorge se serrait (encore une fois) quand la phrase de Black lui revint en mémoire : "Promet moi de ne pas m'utiliser pour atteindre un de mes amis". C'était exactement ce que son maître lui demandait.

Au même moment que Severus se souvenait de cette phrase son maître se repensait vers lui s'emparait de son visage entre ses mains :

- C'est lui ou moi Severus. Et je détesterais devoir te tuer si tu faisais le mauvais choix.

Severus avala avec difficulté et répondit :

- Je ferais ce que vous voudrez pour me faire pardonner mon maître.

- Ah oui ! Avec Dumbledore : maintenant qu'il croit que tu es espion pour lui, il devrait te donner des informations très utiles, je compte sur toi pour me les faire parvenir.

- Ma vie est votre, mon maître et vos désir des ordres.

___________________________ 

__

Fini !! Et j'en suis bien contente ! J'ai jamais eut autant de mal à écrire un chapitre ~_~, mais je suis assez contente de moi, j'ai presque réussit à faire ressortir l'idée que je me faisait de Voldemort. Mais si vous voulez avoir une idée encore plus précise vous n'avez qu'a lire "l'oracle de la sybille" traduit par DarkRogue (oui je fais de la pub et alors ^__^).

Je vous ADORE !!!!!!!!! J'adore vos reviws ça me fait trop trop plaisir à chaque fois que j'en reçois ^__^:

****

Elava : Coucou toi ^__^ tu peux savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que cette histoire te plaise ^__^. C'est l'idée que tu te fais de Sirius ? Moi aussi je le vois plus avec une vie triste, je trouve que dans l'attitude du persos ça colle plus. Et pour le tome 5 ba tu le sais je l'ai lu ^__^. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes et en plus que tu me laisse des reviws ^__^, j'espère que la suite t'as plut aussi.

****

Chris : contente que ça t'es plus ^__^. Et j'espère que tu as aimé l'idée que je me faisait d'une initiations ^__^.

****

Miya Black : méchant comme fin tu trouve moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ^__^, je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise. Pour le tome 5 j'ai pas réussit à tenir donc je l'ai achetée en Anglais alors que je suis vraiment pas térrible. Mais bon j'ai à peu prés compris l'histoire donc je suis contente ^__^. J'espère que la suite t'aura autant plus^__^.

****

Mara Potter :… tu sais que j'était toute rouge après avoir lu ta reviews ? Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir tu peux pas t'imaginé ^__^. Je suis vraiment contente et surtout touché que quelqu'un aime autant ma fics. Et je vais t'avoué quelque chose : j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre mon nom à la place de celui de Sirius aussi ~__^. J'espère que je t'aurais pas fait trop attendre, mais please pas de Doloris ! ^__^ merci encore.

****

Waterhouse : merci ^__^, ça fait plaisir d'être soutenu comme ça par des gens pour écrire ^__^. Et ba Voldemort à découvert et oui je vais la continue jusqu'au bout cette fics je vous le promet à tous ! ^__^.

****

Alexiel : *rougit encore plus* ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir et j'espère sincèrement que tu seras pas déçu par la suite ^__^. Merci encore.

****

Kupo : Dans le titre ? ~__~, pourquoi j'ai jamais écouté ma prof d'orthographe ~__~.Ma fics elle est corrigé par deux personne par contre le disclamer et mes réponse au reviews ne sont pas corrigé eux. J'espère que mes faute t'empêches pas de profité de la fics. Enfin je suis contente que ma fics te plaise malgré mes faute ^__^.

Je vous redit encore une fois merci à tous, ça me fait tellement plaisir ^__^ et puis au prochaine chapitre ;-). 


	10. chapitre 10

_ J'ai honte…. Terriblement honte… presque autant que quand Sev' a trahit son maître…. Je m'égare l :$. Non franchement je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'ai une bonne excuse : je suis en 1ère S… c pas une excuse ? Ah bon …. Dommage ._

_Enfin ce qui compte c que j'ai (qui a dit enfin ?) réussit à finir ce chapitre ._

**_Disclamer_**_ : rien est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour avoir Tom :P… ou sev' :P :P_

**_Genres_**_ : Romance, niaise diront certain, mais je préfère le therme de rêveuse . Et aussi c'est un slash ._

**_Rated_**_ : PG-13 . Ca ne s'arrêtera pas au baiser, mais j'en ai marre des lemon __L___

**_Longueu_**_r : je pense qu'il y aura entre encore un ou deux chapitre, ça dépendras de leur longueur ._

**_IMPORTANT : _**_Comme j'avais lancé ce défi une autre personne l'a relevé donc c'est possible qu'il y ait des similitudes. L'autre personne qui l'a relevé est_ _Zhusidinuo__ elle promet vraiment, j'ai adoré le début._

**_Chapitre 9 : le retour à Poudlard_**

Severus ne su pas exactement de quelle manière il réussit à revenir a Poudlard, tout ce dont il était sur c'est qu'il n'avait pas fait attention où il mettait les pieds et était tombé 2 ou 3 fois.

Tout ce qu'il avait en tête était les pensées de son maître et le tatouage qu'il avait enfin sur le bras. Severus regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir susceptible de le regarder mais ne vit personne : ils dormaient tous à cette heure là (il était environ 7 H 30), il remonta sa manche et observa pour la énième fois la marque des ténèbres qu'il arborerait dorénavant pour tout le restant de ses jours.

Elle était sublime, le brun avait l'impression que le serpent était vivant et qu'il pourrait à tout moment sortir de son bras et l'attaquer. La tête de mort, qui était d'un rouge sang, envoûtait Severus presque autant que la personne qui l'avait tatoué sur son bras.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers son maître. Le revoir à nouveau avait fait ressortir des sentiments qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des années… ou plutôt depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

D'abord il y avait une infinie admiration, tout ce que faisait le seigneur des ténèbres était pour lui parfait, que pur justice, mais surtout fait avec efficacité et rapidité. Mais il ne l'admirait pas que pour ses actions mais aussi pour ce qu'il _était_. Il représentait tout ce que Severus voulait être lorsqu'il serait plus vieux : il était charismatique, respecté… craint même, d'une intelligence certaine, et puis… d'une grande beauté.

Venait ensuite la dévotion. Une dévotion qu'il allait jusqu'à la servitude, une dévotion qui pourrait le conduire à la mort sans qu'il en éprouve de regret. Il était prés à faire n'importe quoi juste pour plaire à son maître.

Il y avait aussi un autre sentiment qui était ressortit, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer… ou plutôt il  avait tellement peur de l'analyser qu'il préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Ca ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas possible. Ce genre de sentiment ne s'éprouvait qu'une seul fois et pour qu'une seul personne.

Non, il ne pouvait pas aimer son maître. Son cœur était déjà pris : par Sirius Black. Ce n'était pas possible d'aimer deux personne à la fois… n'est-ce pas ?

Son cours de pensée fut stoppé par le réveil commun. Severus cru qu'il allait jeter un sort à l'engin de malheur pour le détruire à jamais, mais ce fut un colocataire du dortoir qui le fit à sa place.

Après cela l'agitation habituel commença. Les protestations contre le réveil, les explorateurs à la recherche d'une chaussette perdue, les moqueries plus ou moins méchantes sur la tête des endormis. Bref le traintrain habituel.

Severus qui n'avait jamais été spécialement proche des ses camarades de dortoir se dépêcha de se préparer pour aller déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle son regard alla automatiquement à la table des Gryffondor à la recherche d'une tignasse noir. Mais il n'en trouva aucune.

« Probablement qu'il dort encore, il est toujours un des dernier à venir manger » pensa Severus.

Il décida alors de se concentrer sur son déjeuner : il allait avoir une grosse journée, les cours qu'il avait ce jour-là demandé une grande concentration, plus particulièrement les potions.

Severus interrompit ses pensées pour répondre au salut de Malefoy qui venait de rentrée dans la Grande Salle. Il avait l'air assez fatiguée, mais Severus se douter bien qu'il devait avoir à peu prés la même tête que lui, sûrement un peu moins voyant comme même : après tout il était le champion toute catégorie pour cacher ses pensées, émotions ou sentiments.

- Sirius !

Le crie était venu de la table des Gryffondor, le Serpentard leva immédiatement la tête pour voir arrivait le quatuor le plus populaire de Poudlard. Il du retenir un rictus de dégoût en voyant arriver Potter l'air assez fatigué, ce fut ensuite un rictus de mépris qu'il du retenir en apercevant Pettigrew qui avait l'air, lui aussi, éreinté. Mais à bien regardé il avait l'air tous plus ou moins fatigué, seul Sirius avait l'air assez en forme, mais c'était probablement plus du au fait qu'il venait de croiser le regard de Severus et qu'il avait toute les peine du monde à ne pas lui faire un grand sourire.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tous aussi fatigu ? »

Le Serpentard continua à manger tranquillement en observant le quatre Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement Sirius, dans l'espoir de savoir pourquoi il avait ces mines là. Et quand il les vit se lever il ne mit que quelque seconde pour prendre la décision de les suivre pour en savoir plus.

Il les pista jusque dans un couloir menant vers les hauteurs de Poudlard, où il savait caché la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il espéra qu'ils ne rentreraient pas dedans et poussa un soupir de soulagement en les voyant s'arrêter un peu avant.

- Allé Sirius ! Dis nous où tu étais ?

- Non. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne le dirais pas.

- T'as laissé Remus tout seul pour une bonne raison au moins ?

C'était donc ça ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide : C'était la plein lune hier soir, ils étaient probablement sous leur forme animagus pour accompagné le loup-garou.

- Oui c'était une bonne raison… une très bonne d'ailleurs. Répondit Sirius avec un regard rêveur.

Un sourire moqueur apparu sur les lèvres de Potter, un sourire qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Severus.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Quoi ?

- Allé Sirius tu peux bien nous dire son nom, je te jure qu'on se moquera pas de toi.

- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, répliqua Sirius qui était maintenant au bord de la panique.

- On la connaît ?

- Ecoute James, le Gryffondor ne rigolait plus et la panique avait été remplacé par de la menace, je t'adore, tu le sais ça que je t'adore, mais ne me cherche pas avec ce petit jeu, d'accord ?

Severus le trouvait fascinant, ça c'était le Sirius qu'il aimait. Par contre les trois autre Gryffondor, eux, n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer.

- Excuse moi Sirius, c'était juste pour rigoler.

- Bah moi ça ne m'amuse pas.

Et il rentra dans la salle commune en laissant derrière lui les trois autre en plan. Severus ne pus empêcher un sourire se former sur ses lèvre : apparemment les enfant doré ne connaissait que peu le vrai visage de leur ami et le Serpentard ne pouvait qu'apprécier le fait d'être le seul à le connaître.

Il décida alors de rentrer dans sa salle commune pour envoyé un hibou à Sirius lui demandant s'il connaissait un endroit tranquille pour se retrouver le soir même. Le seul inconvénient à ce projet était qu'il ne vit pas le temps passé et arriva avec 10 minutes de retard au cours de Métamorphose, ce qui lui valut 20 points en moins pour Serpentard.

Il passa sa matinée à attendre la réponse de Sirius, et en avait d'ailleurs honte : il agissait comme une petite première année attendant son premier baiser. Il l'a reçu pendant le déjeuner.

_Cher Rogue,_

_Je connais un endroit parfait, tu n'as qu'à aller prés du saule cogneur tu verras dans une de ses racines un nœud plus clair que les autres : appuis dessus avec une branche et le saule se calmera tu pourras alors passer par le trou cacher par une motte de terre._

_Tu te retrouveras dans un tunnel, suit le au bout c'est la cabane hurlante, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas hurlante du tout, tu verras qu'elle est très agréable j'aime beaucoup cette endroit et elle sera parfait pour nous._

_Alors à ce soir, j'ai hâte d'y être._

_Ton Sirius._

Oui, même s'il n'aimait pas cette idée, lui aussi avait hâte d'y être.

_Voilà fini . J'ai essayé de le faire plus long pour me faire pardonner , j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous à plus, même si on avance pas encore beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Mais bon vous me répondrez que la rythme de la fics elle-même est très lent ._

_Bon maintenant les réponses au review :_

**_Miya_****_ Black_**_ : je suis contente que la suite t'es plut et j'espère que celui-ci aussi, malgré la longue attente que je vous ai imosé rougit. Je m'excuse pour le retard, vraiment, mais j'ai eu une année assez… dure. Pour la loyauté de Severus tu verras bien . Pour le tome 5 c'était gentille de ta part mais bon à cause de mon retard ça set plus à grand-chose rougit encore plus. Et au fait, si j'en crois ton pseudo tu aimais bien Sirius, ça n'a pas été trop dur ? Parce que persos, même en aimant pas trop ce persos j'était au bord des larmes :S._

**_Alexiel_**_ : j'ai honte… je suis désolé pour le retard rougit. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la rencontre avec Voldemort. Je l'ai toujours imaginé avoir des relation très proche avec ses mangemort, même si ces relations sont qu'illusion sourire sadique. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ._

**_Alana_****_ chantelune_**_ : oui, dans quoi il s'était foutu, et encore : le pire reste à venir…_

**_Elava la Louve_**_ : salut toi !! Tu vas bien ? Moi ça va , j'ai ENFIN  réussit à finir un chapitre de cette fics , vivement qu'elle se finissent lol. Comme toujours le simple fait que tu aimes me remplis de joie ). _

**_Gaeriel_****_ Palpatine_**_ : mmh une fan de Star Wars :P on sont beau ces film hein ? Surtout Ani, j'adore Ani . Hum… me suis laissé emporté désolé. Tu aimes mon Voldemort ? Ah j'en suis contente , j'ai justement essayé de faire qu'on soit envoûtée par lui… même si c'est super dur à écrire :S. « continu vite »… hum… oups rougit Tu m'en veux d'avoir mis tant de temps ?_

**_Chris_**_ : arf… j'ai mis un an pour la mettre à jour cette fois-ci… c'est long un an hein ? Mais j'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passé rougit j'espère que j'ai pas coupé l'ambiance de la fics…quant à la longueur des chapitre je crois aps que c'est celui là qui va arrangé les choses rougit… enfin j'espère que tu as comme même aimé ._

**_Maggie_**_ : oui je sais on me l'a déjà dit… je l'ai enlevée et j'en ai profité pour enlevée la 2ème partit du titre qui me plaisait pas ._

**_ Bittersweet revenge_**_ : je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise . Oui au début quand j'ai décidé de relevée ce défi, j'avais peur que les deux histoire se ressemble trop mais en fin de compte on a réussit à faire des chose très différente . En plus j'avais la pression : j'aime beaucoup le style et l'imagination de Zhusidinuo__ lol. Pour les beta readers je pense aussi que ça valait le coup mais pour ce chapitre j'ai pas osé l'envoyer : un an après je trouvais que ça le foutais mal rougit. Je suis touché que tu trouve mon imagination débordante, c'est une des chose qui compte le plus pour moi : l'imagination ou la capacité de se faire rêver et de faire rêver les autre ._

**_Hannange_**_ : je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite t'as plus aussi _

**_Juste une petite question (répondez s'il vous plait ) : vous préféré un chapitre assez long ou deux petit ?_**


End file.
